


In A Week

by allyasavedtheday



Series: Cuddle Fic 'verse [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bets & Wagers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sequel, Sharing a Bed, TLDITM 'verse, Weddings, also not sharing a bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyasavedtheday/pseuds/allyasavedtheday
Summary: “Fine. I’ll stay at Eskild’s on Friday night. And you can add your 1000kr to our wedding present,” he sniffs.“Or,” Jonas says and Isak doesn’t trust the glint in his eye. “We could make this a little more interesting.”Isak narrows his eyes at him. “What are your terms?”“You and Even spend the five nights up to Saturday apart. If you do, we’ll pay for your honeymoon.”*In which there is a bet, a bed, and one very important day.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> asdlkjfkldsg ok. this is literally the most ridiculous thing i've ever written but it's winter and it's cold and we all need some cuddles right now, amirite????? so consider this my Christmas present to all of you lmao
> 
> First important thing to tell you: I will be updating this fic every day this week right up until the final chapter on Saturday.  
> Next thing: while you don't _have_ to have read Things Look Different in the Morning to read this, bear in mind there are a _lot_ of references (and spoilers obviously) to it.  
>  Third thing: I made a playlist to go along with this fic which you can listen to [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/ciaraboo_/playlist/2DPdUxkWrtkZlafWSCHv8w). If you don't have spotify, the list of songs can be found [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/168682813667/littlespooneven-steady-love-a-companion)  
> Fourth thing: as always you can find me at [littlespooneven](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you're looking!!
> 
> I need to say ten thousand thank yous to [Kristina](https://skamisako.tumblr.com/) and [Shola](http://deepinskam.tumblr.com/) for letting me complain to them and teasing them for _months_ while I wrote this. You're the best cheerleaders anyone could ask for :') also a huge thank you to everyone on the Skamfiction server for being so lovely and being such great motivators!!!!  <3
> 
> These characters do not belong to me and are property of Julie Andem
> 
> And last of all, I really hope you enjoy it <3

**Sunday**

Like every stupid idea in Isak’s life, it starts with Eskild.

They’re currently all squashed into Isak and Even’s living room, spending their Sunday night gathered around a coffee table full of empty beer bottles in order to kick off a week-long celebration that’ll take them right up to next Saturday.

To Isak’s fucking _wedding day_.

He still can’t really believe it.

He’s going to marry Even. Even is going to be his _husband_ by the end of the week. If you’d told him on that dreary September morning five years ago that the person about to steal half his bedroom would become his husband he probably would’ve thought it was a delusion brought on by lack of sleep. But now it’s happening and Isak is still in awe that he somehow managed to get this lucky.

So to say Isak is in a good mood right now would be an understatement. But of course, that’s when Eskild opens his mouth.

“So are you gonna stay at our place on Friday night, Isak?”

Isak’s face scrunches up in confusion of its own accord as he takes a pull from his beer. “Why would I do that?”

Eskild gives him a look then – something between pitying and admonishing. “It’s a tradition? You know, couples spend the night before their wedding apart to make the actual moment when they see each other at the ceremony all the more special.”

“And to make the wedding _night_ more special,” Magnus adds with a salacious waggle of his eyebrows.

Truthfully, he and Even hadn’t even talked about it. They’d considered the no-sex-until-the-wedding-night thing for all of five seconds before they’d come to the conclusion it’d be an impossible feat but that’s the closest they’ve ever come to that kind of conversation. Isak opens his mouth to say just that but Mikael beats him to it with a snort.

“As if these two could last one night apart.”

And, what the fuck?

“We so could!” Isak protests indignantly.

“You’re literally snuggling closer to Even as you’re talking,” Jonas says, pointing with his beer at where Isak is tucked firmly into Even’s side.

Even’s laugh registers by Isak’s ear as he gives Isak’s arm a comforting rub. “We _could_ spend a night apart but I don’t really see why we would.”

“I bet you one 1000kr that you couldn’t,” Elias scoffs, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

“Why are you all so convinced?” Isak demands, feeling the desire to rise to the challenge rear up inside him and trying desperately to squash it down. There’s only one way this can end if he does and it’s probably with him no longer in Even’s arms for the rest of the night.

“Your entire relationship started because you were, and I quote, “cuddle buddies”,” Mahdi cuts in. “You’ve literally been sharing a bed since like, the first week you met.”

“Hey now, it was at least the second,” Even says and Isak does _not_ appreciate his playfulness right now! He has a point to prove!

“That doesn’t matter,” Isak insists. “We’re not that co-dependent.”

The resounding silence and series of unimpressed looks shot in their direction at that is all the answer Isak needs, really.

“I mean, when it comes to your day jobs and stuff, sure, you’re both independent and have your own lives and everything,” Yousef says, clearly the only reasonable one in the group. “But when it comes to where you sleep at night, you both get extremely cranky if you don’t get to go home to each other.”

Nevermind, Isak takes that back.

“We’ve been together five years,” Isak rolls his eyes. “I’d be a little concerned if we didn’t want to share a bed.”

“Point is, there’s no way you could last one night apart,” Mikael says again.

“Yes we could,” Isak scoffs.

“1000kr still stands,” Elias singsongs, wearing a smirk on his face that’s just daring them to back down.

Isak looks at Even and tries to have a silent conversation with him. Even, however, doesn’t give him much beyond an amused look and a shrug so Isak assumes that means he won’t be getting in trouble for this later when everyone leaves.

“Fine. I’ll stay at Eskild’s on Friday night. And you can add your 1000kr to our wedding present,” he sniffs.

“Or,” Jonas says and Isak doesn’t trust the glint in his eye. “We could make this a little more interesting.”

Isak narrows his eyes at him. “What are your terms?”

“You and Even spend the five nights up to Saturday apart. If you do, we’ll pay for your honeymoon.”

Isak stills at that. Okay, one night away from Even; that he could do, but the whole week? Isak’s insomnia hasn’t really hit him since those early days of his first year of college but he still can’t help feeling a little pang of something akin to panic at the thought of spending time away from Even. He considers telling them all to fuck off but the prospect of a real honeymoon is just enough to make him pause.

“Just at night?” Isak clarifies.

Jonas nods. “We know you have wedding shit to do this week so it’s stupid and, honestly, a little mean to try and keep you completely apart but spend the next few nights at Eskild’s and we’ll pay up. Wherever you two want to go.”

Isak glances around the room and finds nine far too enthusiastic faces nodding back at him. (They all look like Christmas has come a week early. Their friends really need a hobby.)

Finally, he looks to Even. Isak can’t take that many days off from his Masters and Even is in the middle of filming so they’d decided they were going to wait for their honeymoon. They were already spending enough money on the wedding so they figured it’d be better to just wait and save up to go somewhere they actually want to go, rather than wasting their precious time off at some hotel just outside of Oslo.

But the possibility of getting to actually escape and go on a dream trip somewhere? It’s tempting.

Even meets his gaze and his expression very much reads, _You got us into this mess, you get us out_. Isak bites his lip, deliberating for a moment before looking back to Jonas.

“Deal.”

His response is met with a resounding chorus of cheers from the boys and a resigned groan from Even beside him and Isak tries not to panic as the reality of what he just agreed to sets in.

But five days isn’t that long. It can’t be _that_ terrible of an idea, right?

*

“This is a terrible idea,” Isak declares as they get ready for bed later that night.

Even snorts, throwing Isak’s hoodie on the chair in the corner so he can pull back the covers. “You started it.”

“No I didn’t!” Isak squawks indignantly. “That was all Eskild.”

Even gives him a pacifying look, shuffling across the mattress on his knees to kneel in front of Isak. He places his hands on Isak’s shoulders, leaning forward until their foreheads are pressed together and the tips of their noses are touching. “We can still back out of this, you know. The guys are just messing with us.”

Isak sighs, fingers bunching up the fabric of Even’s t-shirt by his hips. “But we could have a real honeymoon. Go to Spain or Italy or, fuck it, _Hawaii_. There’s nine of them, after putting us through this torture they have to spring for somewhere good.”

Even leans back to raise his eyebrows, so clearly suppressing a smile. “You’re a swindler, d’you know that, Isak Valtersen?”

Isak huffs, rolling his eyes and trying desperately not to melt when Even tugs on his hands.

“Lie down with me,” Even requests and he _knows_ when he wears that soft, loving expression it renders Isak powerless. He’s fucking evil.

Isak lets Even pull him forward and climbs up onto the bed, crawling under the covers and immediately curling into Even once the duvet is settled over them. Even’s arms come around him with practiced ease and Isak lets out a contented breath, face buried in the crook of Even’s neck.

“We have to cuddle more tonight to make up for the next couple of days,” Isak mumbles. “I don’t care if we overheat.”

Even’s chest rumbles against his own as he laughs before he sweeps a soothing palm over Isak’s back. “It might actually be romantic, you know,” he says after a moment, pressing a kiss to the top of Isak’s head. “Having our wedding night be the first night we spend together in a little while.”

“I guess,” Isak mutters after a moment even though he can admit the build-up of anticipation to Saturday night will probably kill him. He supposes he can see how that might be romantic in Even’s movie-loving brain. “The day after’s gonna be even better though. We’re not leaving our bed.”

“Don’t we have brunch with our families Sunday morning?” Even asks amusedly and Isak shrugs against him.

“They can go; we’re staying in bed.”

He can already imagine it. He’s seen the wedding suite at their hotel, he’s seen the bed – it’s gonna be the best fucking day of his life. After his wedding. Obviously.

Even laughs again, hugging Isak tighter to his chest before he loosens his grip. “Okay, baby. We’ll stay in bed.”

“Mm good. Night, Even,” Isak murmurs, brushing a kiss over Even’s neck and nuzzling impossibly closer.

“Goodnight, Isak.”

*

**Monday**

Waking up in the morning is probably the worst experience of Isak’s life. Well- in his recent life anyway.

“Baby,” Even murmurs after both their alarms have already gone off and neither of them has made an attempt to detach themselves from one another.

“No,” Isak replies stubbornly, burying his face deeper in Even’s chest.

“Isak, I’m going to be late for work and you’re going to be late for class,” Even prods gently, softening his words even more with a kiss to Isak’s temple.

“I don’t care.”

“Isak-“

“Five more minutes,” Isak whines, hooking his fingers in the duvet and dragging it up over their heads. “We can say we had a wedding emergency.”

Even shifts once they’re under the covers, shuffling back until their heads are side by side on the pillow and Isak tries not to blush under his knowing gaze. After a moment of silence Even huffs out an amused laugh and rubs his hand over Isak’s shoulder.

“Which was?”

“Our evil friends are making us sleep apart rather than throwing us a bachelor party like they’re supposed to.”

Even snorts but almost immediately his amusement melts into something softer. “I’m gonna miss having you here with me tonight.”

Isak lets out a pained noise, covering his face with both his hands. “You’re not making getting up any easier right now, do you know that?”

“Sorry,” Even says, though he doesn’t look sorry at all. “It won’t matter anyway when we get to Saturday.”

Isak’s veins thrum in anticipation just thinking about it and he can’t help the slow smile that spreads across his face. It’s officially their wedding week. They’re almost there. “It’s gonna be amazing,” he admits quietly before giving Even a frank look. “And then no one can ever make me sleep in a separate bed to you ever again, okay? Bets be damned.”

Even barks out a laugh, shaking his head in exasperation. “Isak, you’re literally the one who agreed to all of this. This is your fault.”

“Excuse me if I’m trying to be a good husband and provide for you,” he retorts haughtily.

Even raises his eyebrows. “By withholding cuddles in the hopes of getting our friends to pay for our honeymoon?” he asks, subtly moving closer and bridging the miniscule gap between them.

“Mhm,” Isak hums until he gets distracted with Even’s nose brushing against his own. There’s an agonising second of still and then their lips are slotting together, catching and releasing in a tingling kiss.

Maybe they can stay here just a few more minutes.

*

**The Boys**

**Jonas:** ok the official rules of the “Isak  & Even are ridiculous and cannot last a night apart” bet are as follows:

  1. Isak and Even must spend every night from Monday through Friday apart
  2. Isak must leave his and Even’s apartment by 21:00 each night and cannot return until 9:00 the next morning
  3. Even *cannot* sleep over at kollektivet as long as Isak is there
  4. They can cuddle during the day (bc they’re losers)
  5. If they successfully spend 5 nights apart myself, Magnus, Mahdi, Eskild, Mikael, Elias, Yousef, Mutta and Adam will chip in and pay for a honeymoon destination of their choosing



**Magnus:** sick!!!! I’m so hype rn

 **Mahdi:** what do we get if they lose?

 **Mikael:** the satisfaction of knowing we were right?

 **Eskild:** making fun of them for it during our speeches at the wedding?

 **Elias:** gloating rights for the next five years

 **Isak:** you’re all assholes

 **Jonas:** not too late to back out, Issy K

 **Isak:** shut up

 **Even:** I hope you’ve all been saving. We want an expensive honeymoon

 **Adam:** you say that like you think you’ll win

 **Isak:** because we will

 **Mutta:** lol ok

 **Magnus:** isak, pls

 **Isak:** we will!!!!

 **Mahdi:** isak…come on, man…..

 **Mikael:** I already can’t wait for this week

 **Eskild:** I’ve stocked up on popcorn just for the occasion

 **Jonas:** alright if we’re all in agreement about the terms, without further ado, let the bet begin, boys!!!!!

*

Once he’s finished his classes in the morning, Isak spends most of his afternoon at work clock-watching and waiting to be told he can go home. He likes working in the labs at uni and it’s helping to pay for his Masters which is an extra bonus but today, more than any other day, he just wants to _leave_.

He really only has to get through today and tomorrow and then he’ll have the rest of the week off to deal with wedding preparations but being at work has never felt longer.

He knows Even probably won’t get home until after 17:00 anyway but he still wants as much time with him as he can get before the boys come over and force Isak to leave.

He knows he’s probably overreacting. He knows objectively this week will be fine, if not a little lonely. And he knows the thought of spending a night without Even wouldn’t even be half as bad if it wasn’t the week of their wedding. But what can he say? He’s feeling extra clingy and emotional this week.

By the time he’s finally finished with work and turning the key in the door of their flat it’s just before 17:00. He drops his bag inside the door and toes off his shoes and has no longer than a half an hour of peace before Even is coming through the door with Mikael and Mutta in tow.

“You’re really going to interrupt our time alone together before I leave for the night?” Isak deadpans, smile dropping off his face as soon as he spots them.

“Even said he’s making fajitas,” Mutta says by way of an answer while Even leans over the back of the couch to kiss Isak’s cheek in greeting.

“Plus we need to make sure you actually _leave_ later,” Mikael points out.

“This all seems a little excessive,” Isak tries to say but Mikael waves him away.

“You play dirty, Valtersen. We can’t trust you.”

Isak lets out an offended noise, scowling at the back of Mikael’s head as he follows the three of them into the kitchen. “What about Even?”

“Nah, Even can’t lie for shit,” Mutta says with a grin, hopping up on the counter. “We’d know if he tried to pull one over on us.”

“I think you’ll find out of the two of us, Isak is a way worse liar than I am,” Even says, ducking into their fridge to take out the vegetables for dinner.

Isak considers arguing but decides against it, rounding on Mikael and Mutta again. “So, what? You’re both just gonna sit here and watch me pack until I leave after dinner?”

Mikael offers him a wink and a charming grin. “That’s right!”

*

“This is ridiculous,” Isak says, scowling at where Mikael is sitting on _Isak’s_ side of the bed and watching him pack.

“You two need to be chaperoned. You can barely last ten minutes without touching each other somehow. If we weren’t here, you wouldn’t leave.”

Isak only scowls harder, shoving Even’s hoodie into his backpack and zipping it closed. “Can you both at least make yourselves scarce while me and Even say goodbye?”

“Jeez, you’re going to be ten minutes away, you’re not leaving for sea, Isak.”

Even, likely sensing Isak is about to maim his friends, very quickly puts his hands on Isak’s shoulders and moves to guide him out of the room. “Okay, I’m going to say goodbye to Isak. You two can start looking up flights for the extra special honeymoon destination you’ll be paying for.”

Isak smirks at Even over his shoulder but allows himself to be nudged out of the room. It’s only when they actually reach the front door that Isak starts to feel a little wobbly. Swinging his bag onto his shoulder, he turns around to face Even and very nearly calls the whole bet off when he meets his gaze.

“Jesus christ, it actually does feel like I’m going off to sea.” He shakes his head, dragging a hand over his face.

Even huffs a laugh, tugging him into a hug that Isak readily returns. “We’re just too clingy for our own good,” he says, arms tightening around Isak as if to prove his point.

“Seriously,” Isak agrees, letting the hug linger before leaning back to meet Even’s eyes. “Text me before you go to bed?” he requests.

“Promise,” Even replies, pecking Isak once on the lips before darting back in again. And again, and again until all the kisses blur together.

Isak savours it, wraps himself up in it, and feels a little thrill at the reminder that come Saturday he’ll officially get to do this every day for the rest of his life.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he mumbles against Even’s mouth, brushing their lips together once more and stepping back.

“Make sure to ask Eskild for cuddles if you miss me.”

Isak rolls his eyes, giving Even the finger as he starts to walk backwards into the hallway. At the last minute he changes his mind though and blows Even a kiss.

Even pretends to catch and offers him a lopsided grin. “Bye, babe.”

*

Eskild has, quite frankly, the most smug smile on his face that Isak has ever seen when he opens the door to the kollektiv. “Hello, little buddy.”

Isak gives him a flat look in response. “You’re loving every minute of this, aren’t you?”

Eskild waves a hand, wrapping an arm around Isak’s shoulder and leading him into the flat. “I’m just happy you’re here! It’s been so quiet with just myself and Linn around at the moment.”

“I still don’t know how you’re affording to pay for a four bedroom kollektiv with just two of you,” Isak says as Eskild ushers him into the living room.

“We’re proper adults now, Isak,” Eskild tells him sagely. “We have real jobs that actually allow us to afford expensive things…Plus there’s not _really_ just two of us. There’s the guy who lives in Noora’s room now but he works nights so we never see him. He’s _odd_ , baby gay, don’t talk to him.”

Isak shakes his head at Eskild’s theatrics but feels himself smile when Linn pops her head out of her bedroom door, wrapped firmly in her blanket burrito.

“Linn, come here!” Eskild exclaims as soon as he spots her, gesturing her forward enthusiastically. “Let’s have family movie night like old times.”

“Hi, Isak,” Linn says quietly, waddling over to the other couch with her mound of blankets and setting up camp for herself.

“Good to see you, Linn.” He doesn’t see her as much nowadays but she still always makes an appearance when he and Even come over to visit, even if it’s just to sit and watch movies with them.

Slowly, Isak starts to feel himself relax into the familiarity of the flat. This really was his home for the longest time and even though he considers that word synonymous with Even now, kollektivet will always have a special place in his heart. And as Eskild gets the popcorn ready and orders Isak to choose a movie a part of him feels like he never left.

Maybe the next couple of nights might not be so bad after all.

*

When Isak is lying in bed in his old room that night it takes him about an hour before he knows with absolute certainty that he won’t be getting to sleep anytime soon.

He tries lying on his side, and his other side, and his back, and his stomach but he can’t get comfortable. His eyes have adjusted enough in the darkness now that he can’t even pretend he’s somewhere close to falling asleep. He almost wants to laugh at the irony of the moment. Being back in this room with an empty space where Even’s bed used to be and no hope of getting to sleep.

Checking the time, he’s debates whether it’s worth the risk to check if Even is awake or not when his phone starts ringing in his hand.

“Hello?”

“Hey baby,” Even’s sleep-soft voice comes through the receiver.

“You can’t sleep either?” Isak guesses, shifting onto his side and pressing the phone tighter to his ear.

“Nah,” Even mumbles. “Looks like the guys were right.”

“When was the last time we even slept in separate beds?” Isak wonders aloud. Sure, they both go out with their friends separately sometimes but it’s been so long that all of their friend groups have pretty much merged and everyone just tends to go out together now. And even if they don’t, Isak can’t remember the last time he crashed at Jonas’ rather than just going home to Even.

“I think it was when I took that trip with my film class back in fourth year,” Even says after a moment and Isak feels himself grimace.

He remembers that week all too well.

Specifically, he remembers hardly sleeping more than a handful of hours and subsequently, him and Even not leaving their bed for the entire weekend once he’d finally come home.

“I can’t believe I’m gonna have bags under my eyes in all our wedding pictures,” Isak groans, remembering the sorry state of his appearance when Even had finally come home after that trip. He can’t imagine this week will be any different.

Even’s soft laugh rings through the receiver and Isak misses him. He wants to reach out and hold him; he doesn’t care that they only saw each other a couple of hours ago.

“You’re gonna look beautiful,” Even tells him. “How about we have a nap when you get home tomorrow to make sure you’re extra well rested?”

“Okay,” Isak whispers, biting the inside of his cheek to hold in his smile.

They talk for a little while longer, mostly just about their days and what they still have to do this week before Saturday and if Isak closes his eyes he can almost pretend Even is lying next to him. Eventually, the pauses start to get longer between their answers and Isak can feel a heaviness in his bones that tells him sleep is just out of reach. Which is more than he expected tonight, honestly.

“Even?” he says after a while, playing with one of the strings on his – Even’s - hoodie.

“Yeah, baby?”

“Will you stay on the line until I fall asleep?”

“’Course.”

Isak lets his eyes drift shut and holds the blanket closer to his chest. “Thank you.”

The last thing Isak hears before he eventually drops off to sleep is a muffled, “Elsker deg,” on the other end of the line.

*


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Eskild bounces into the kitchen with a far too loud, “God morgen, baby gay!” Isak shoots him a withering glare.
> 
> “I know, I know; you miss Even, Jonas is mean for suggesting this bet, you’re currently weighing keeping your pride with your desire for cuddles,” Eskild says dismissively while he pours himself a cup of coffee. “How did you sleep last night?”
> 
> “I didn’t,” Isak scowls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg you guys!!! i'm so beyond flattered to see you're all enjoying this fic so far!!! i was really nervous to post this for some reason????? so your kindness has truly meant the world :')
> 
> fun fact: i posted TLDITM exactly seven months ago today and as such, there's a stupid amount of references to it in this chapter askdlfhs (though one is quite subtle and i'm really interested to see if anyone catches it since a lot of you told me you've been rereading)
> 
> without further ado, enjoy, friends! <3

  **Tuesday**

The soggy cereal Isak has for breakfast on Tuesday morning is the most accurate metaphor for his mood he thinks he’s ever come across. He feels sluggish and grumpy without Even there to wake him with coffee and a kiss.

As Eskild bounces into the kitchen with a far too loud, “God morgen, baby gay!” Isak shoots him a withering glare.

“I know, I know; you miss Even, Jonas is mean for suggesting this bet, you’re currently weighing keeping your pride with your desire for cuddles,” Eskild says dismissively while he pours himself a cup of coffee. “How did you sleep last night?”

“I didn’t,” Isak scowls. He did, for a handful of hours, but he was restless most of the night even after the sound of Even’s voice had eventually helped him drift off. Admittedly though, the good morning text he’d gotten from Even when he’d woken up had been sweet.

Eskild huffs, taking a seat opposite him at the table. “What time are you finishing up today?”

“Classes end at 13:00,” Isak says, draining the end of his coffee. “I’m not going to the labs today. Me and Even have a meeting with the florist.”

“The florist,” Eskild says grandly, a smug smirk on his lips as he lifts his mug to his mouth. “How very adult of you.”

Isak rolls his eyes, slumping in his seat. “Shut up. We just have to go over the flower arrangements for the reception and confirm the delivery time.” Even as he tries to cling to his bad mood he can’t help the little flutter inside his chest when he’s reminded of what this week is really about.

With every minute, the wedding inches closer. With every minute, he’s closer to calling Even his husband.

Isak feels the corners of his mouth tip up as he ducks his head. God, he can’t wait until he gets to see Even later.

Eskild’s put-upon sigh shakes him out of his thoughts and he snaps his head up to find Eskild watching him with a knowing look. “How do you _still_ look like teenager who’s fallen in love for the first time?”

Isak shrugs, self-conscious and bashful, as a smile slowly creeps onto his face again. “I just really like being with him.”

Eskild lets out a wounded noise, dramatically clutching at his heart. “Stop! You’re being too cute. You’re not supposed to be this cute, Isak. You’re supposed to be the grumpy little gremlin I met eight years ago.”

Isak rolls his eyes again but it’s decidedly more fond this time.

“But seriously,” Eskild says, sobering up and covering Isak’s wrist with his hand. “Silly bet aside, I’m so happy for you, Isak. You deserve this.”

Isak has a hard time fighting the lump in his throat when he meets Eskild’s sincere gaze but he nods, quick and grateful, and releases a harsh breath when Eskild smiles like he understands. He always has, really.

“I’m gonna take a shower before I go to class,” he says, chair scraping on the kitchen tiles as he stands up to deposit his bowl in the sink.

“Alright, Isak,” Eskild says softly.

If Isak has to wipe away a stray tear on his trip to the bathroom, well, no one’s around to see it.

*

The morning unsurprisingly drags by but Isak doesn’t even bother stopping for lunch on campus when his last class finally finishes, instead hurrying straight to the tram stop so he can go home. Even had already texted him a few minutes ago to tell him he’s on his way.

And he shouldn’t be this excited to see him after only eighteen hours apart.

But he’s long-since given up on trying to understand why Even’s presence makes him feel so full – of light, of love, of everything. It defies the laws of physics but he’s accepted it. Life just feels a little bit brighter when he’s sharing it with Even.

He’s impatient the entire ride home and practically vaults up the stairs when he eventually gets to their apartment building. But he doesn’t care; he can feel the anticipation welling up inside him knowing Even is almost within reach.

As soon as he unlocks the door he hears voices in the living room but he hardly spares two minutes to determine who’s here before he’s kicking his shoes off and striding purposefully around the corner. He just about registers Jonas and Mahdi sitting on the armchair and couch respectively but he only has eyes for Even, sitting on the opposite end of the couch to Mahdi and beaming up at Isak when he sees him walking towards him.

Isak doesn’t stop when he reaches the couch, just climbs straight into Even’s lap and pulls him into a crushing hug. Even hugs him back like he never wants to let him go again, hands clinging to Isak’s hoodie, and Isak feels it when they both release a breath of relief.

He can feel it when they both return to centre.

“Hi baby,” Even murmurs, quiet enough that only Isak can hear, before placing a tiny kiss on Isak’s neck and pulling him closer.

“I missed you,” Isak mumbles into Even’s shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut and taking in the scent that’s pure Even.

A scent that smells like comfort and home and everything Isak associates with love.

The apartment falls still around them but then-

“…You two are literally so dramatic,” Jonas says, sounding so far beyond exasperated Isak doesn’t think there’s a word to describe the resignation in his voice.

“It’s been like eighteen hours,” Mahdi deadpans. “Jesus christ, no wonder you didn’t leave your place all weekend after Even went on that trip a couple of years back.”

“Magnus wanted to call the police,” Jonas snorts. “He’d thought something terrible had happened when neither of you would answer your phone.”

“Or the door,” Mahdi scoffs.

“It’s our wedding week; we’re extra in love,” Isak grouses, face still squished into Even’s shoulder. “Fuck off.”

Even shakes underneath him as he starts to laugh and Isak leans back enough to look at him.

“Am I wrong?” he asks, raising his eyebrows.

Even shakes his head, smile blinding. “I’m so in love with you.”

And that- Wow, okay. Isak really thought after five years his stomach would stop doing that swoopy thing every time Even said he loved him but apparently not. “I love you too,” Isak whispers, feeling a tingly kind of giddiness as he draws Even into a sweet kiss.

“Yes, you’re in love and it’s beautiful. We’re all striving to find a love that matches up to yours, can we have lunch now?” Mahdi asks dryly.

Isak giggles into Even’s mouth but reluctantly pulls away to give Mahdi a _happy now?_ look. “ _Yes_ , we can have lunch,” he sighs long-sufferingly before looking back to Even. “What time do we have to be at the florists?”

“Mm 15:00, I think,” Even says, patting Isak’s sides before subtly nudging him to climb off so he can stand up. Isak does, only feeling slightly put out – at least until Even holds a hand out to him. “Help me serve up lunch?”

Isak takes his hand with a quirk of his eyebrow and lets Even lead him out of the room.

“We know that just means you’re gonna make out in the kitchen for ten minutes!” Jonas calls after them.

Isak ignores him.

*

Isak never believed in all his born days that he’d ever get emotional over _flowers_ but as Maria shows them the finished centrepiece that’s supposed to sit on every table at the reception dinner he can’t help feeling a little wobbly.

Even’s hand firm and warm against the small of his back is the only thing that reminds him to smile at Maria and say thank you.

“It looks beautiful,” Even says beside him, reaching out with his free hand to delicately brush the pad of his finger over one of the petals. “Which ones are these again?”

“Those ones are ranunculus,” Maria tells them.

“The ones that mean, “I’m dazzled by your charm,” right?” Even asks with a wide grin.

Maria laughs at the same time Isak lets out his own little huff of amusement and leans more into Even’s side.

“Yes, that’s the interpretation in the Victorian language of flowers,” she says amusedly before pointing at the other flowers in the centrepiece. “And here are the peonies-“

“Meaning bashfulness,” Even murmurs under his breath, leaning in and kissing Isak’s cheek with a delighted grin. Even had specifically requested that one when he’d heard the meaning, saying they needed something to represent how often Isak got shy around him since it was apparently such an integral part of their relationship.

As if to prove Even’s point, Isak had turned beet red on the spot and mumbled that they were pretty until Even had coaxed a smile out of him with kisses.

“And the carnations,” Maria finishes, pointing at the red flowers.

Isak had chosen those ones. In one sense, they were a practical choice – cheaper than roses but similar in appearance – but mostly he’d just really liked the meaning. Love, pride, admiration…everything he associates with Even and their relationship, everything he wants their marriage to be about. He hadn’t explained himself at the time but he thinks Even might’ve understood anyway.

“So we’re both happy?” Maria checks, smiling when they respond with fervent nods. “Alright, we need eight centrepieces for the tables at the reception, isn’t it?”

“That’s right,” Even says. They’d attempted to keep the wedding relatively small but they’ve still somehow ended up with close to eighty people attending their wedding dinner. Even had been slightly panicked about their budget but then Isak had shrugged, declared they were only doing this once so they might as well share it with everyone they cared about.

(Also Isak’s dad may have promised to help cover the costs.)

“Alright, let me show you the arrangements we’ve done up for the ceremony and then I’ll let you two on your way,” Maria says, leading them over to another table. “You must have a busy week.”

Isak lets Even guide him over, half-listening to Maria but more curious about the way Even seems to be scanning the work tables around them. After a minute he appears to find what he’s looking for and plucks a stray flower off the table. He turns to Isak with a quiet kind of smile and gently tucks it behind his ear, running his thumb over Isak’s jaw as he lets his hand fall away.

Isak stares at him, awestruck, and lets his gaze drop to Even’s mouth. He always has an urge to kiss him but he never feels it as strongly as he does in moments like this.

It’s only when Maria pointedly clears her throat that Isak remembers where they are and startles out of Even’s hold.

They both turn to her with sheepish expressions and she eyes them for a moment before huffing out a laugh. “You know you two make it really obvious that you’re getting married this week?”

Isak laughs, dropping his head down onto Even’s shoulder to hide his embarrassment.

“We’ll pay attention now, I promise,” Even chuckles, wrapping his arm more firmly around Isak’s waist.

Isak leaves the flower behind his ear for the rest of the afternoon.

*

Later that evening they’re lounging on the couch, Isak half on top of Even with his head on his chest while Even’s hands run up and down his back. There’s a movie on TV but if you asked Isak what it is he’d have no idea. He’s been on the brink of dozing for the past half an hour, stuck in that delectably warm place between sleep and awake where his limbs feel heavy and Even’s fingers leave tingles in their wake.

He knows he needs to leave for Eskild’s soon but right now he just wants to revel in this.

“What time do you have to leave again?” Even asks, keeping his voice low so as not to disturb the peace.

Isak sighs, squinting at the clock on the wall. “I’ve got like half an hour.”

Leaving at 21:00 every night is already getting old.

Honestly, Isak’s been doing a pretty good job of not thinking about tonight but now that it’s looming in front of him he can feel the desire to call the whole bet off growing inside him once again.

He knows it’s stupid, logically. And he _knows_ – thanks to everyone pointing it out – it’s pretty much his fault they’re in this mess. But well, everyone knows by now he’s too stubborn for his own good and lets his competitive nature get the better of him. Also the appeal of a honeymoon was really tempting, alright?

Right now, though? Right now he’d probably do anything not to leave Even’s arms.

“I wonder what we could do in half an hour,” Even hums, raising a mischievous eyebrow when Isak lifts his head off his chest to peer down at him.

“We definitely can’t do that and be cleaned up in half an hour,” Isak says.

“Wanna bet?” Even smirks and Isak huffs, dropping his head onto Even’s chest again.

“No more bets!” he pleads amid Even’s rumbling laughter.

“Fine,” Even says, tapping Isak’s jaw to make him raise his head again. “Just kiss me.”

That, Isak can do.

He leans down, drawing their lips together in practiced ease, and fights a smile as Even hums against his mouth. Isak’s kind of surprised that the way they kiss each other has never changed.

He still feels the exact same exhilaration he felt the first time, that _he’s kissing me_ feeling is still there. But also, Isak thinks what makes their kisses special – and really, what makes their entirely relationship special – is that the undercurrent of familiarity has inexplicably always been there too.

Even from their very first kiss, Isak had just felt comfortable. Felt sure, that this was Even and this was them and this was something they were meant to do and meant to be.

Isak had felt like he’d known the taste of Even’s lips before he’d ever actually kissed him.

So it’s easy now, like it always is, to sink into this and kiss Even until their breathing is harsh and their lips are numb. Eventually, Isak has to pull away for air, pressing his forehead hard against Even’s before glancing at the clock.

Twenty minutes.

He looks back to Even. “Feel like testing your stamina?”

Even grins, eyes alight. “Try me.”

Isak beams back, kissing down Even’s neck at the same time his hands travel to the waistband of Even’s sweats.

Isak manages to leave the flat at 21:02.

*

That night Isak is, much like the night before, lying in his old room wide awake and staring at the dark ceiling. He’d hoped today might’ve been a little bit easier but he’s pretty sure his body has been trained to only fall asleep when Even is around.

It’s classical condition.

Heaving out a sigh, he reaches for his phone and checks the time.

1am.

He’s been lying here for almost three hours and he still doesn’t even feel tired. Deciding he’ll probably only feel a _little_ bad if he wakes Even up, he dials Even’s number and holds the phone to his ear.

“Still awake, baby?” Even asks as soon as he answers the phone, and just hearing his voice makes Isak relax a little more.

“Sleeping without you is terrible, I don’t like it,” Isak says without preamble.

Even laughs on the other end of the line. “Remember way back in the early days when you practically used subliminal messages to tell me you wanted me to cuddle you because you were so afraid to admit it out loud? You’re far more direct now.”

Isak huffs, rolling his eyes and ignoring the way his mouth tugs up a little at the corners. “I didn’t want you to know I liked you.”

“Mhm. Platonic friends with benefits, I remember.”

Isak shakes his head. That’s still the most ridiculous thing Even has ever said. “Well, whatever. It’s been five years. I’m man enough to admit I hate being in a bed when you’re not in it.”

Even is quiet for a minute before he mumbles, “Me too,” all teasing gone from his voice.

Isak looks at the empty space beside him, chewing his lip as he considers it. “You know,” he says slowly. “You could sneak out.”

“Isak, that’s cheating.” And Isak guesses Even’s tone is supposed to sound admonishing but he really he just sounds like he wants to be convinced.

“It’s not like they’d ever find out,” Isak whispers quickly, turning away from his door just in case there’s even the slightest possibility that Eskild or Linn might be up and could hear him. “We’ll set an alarm and you can leave in the morning before anyone else is even awake.”

“Isak-“

“It would just be tonight,” Isak hedges. “We lose one night so then one of the boys doesn’t have to chip in for the honeymoon. That sounds like a fair deal.”

 “You’re ridiculous,” Even says, letting out a defeated laugh.

“Does that mean you’re coming over?”

There’s a pause and then, “Of course I am. I’ll text you when I’m downstairs.”

Isak resists the urge to punch the air in triumph and settles for a blinding grin. “Go to the back door. It’s closer to my room and we won’t have to pass through the living room.”

Even tells him he’ll see him soon before hanging up and Isak feels an eager sense of anticipation settle beneath his skin.

He’ll be able to sleep tonight.

*

Isak opens the back door to the flat as quietly as he can, wincing when the latch clicks loudly in the silence of the hallway. Even slips through the door before Isak even has it fully open, gently pressing it closed behind him before he turns to Isak with a bright smile. He looks endlessly cosy in his layers of hoodies with his pyjama pants stuffed into his boots.

Isak puts a finger to his mouth to signal to him to be quiet before taking Even’s hand and leading him back down to his room on tiptoes. As soon as they’re in the safety of Isak’s bedroom with the door closed Even wraps his arms around Isak from behind, hooking his chin over Isak’s shoulder and kissing the hinge of his jaw.

“Missed you,” he mumbles.

“It’s been four and a half hours,” Isak says as if he wasn’t the one who asked Even to come over in the first place.

“Still missed you.”

Isak lets a slow smile spread across his face as he melts into Even’s embrace, meandering over to the bed on lazy legs. Even toes out of his boots and deposits his coat and extra hoodies on the chair before drawing the blanket back. And as they crawl under the covers Isak can’t help the funny feeling in his chest. It feels something like a full circle moment to be back here now, five years down the line and days away from their wedding, but right back where it all started.

“Big spoon or little?” Even asks once he’s set an alarm on his phone for the morning.

“Little,” Isak decides, rolling onto his side and letting out a contented breath when Even presses up against his back, arms and legs locking into place.

“You thinking about the first time we did this?” Even asks after a moment because he’s honed his ability to read Isak’s mind over the years and it’s rare he ever doesn’t know what Isak’s thinking.

“Mm,” Isak hums, closing his eyes and feeling a bone-deep comfort wash over him. “It was your cuddling skills that won me over in the end.”

“Not surprising,” Even says. “My spooning abilities really are unparalleled.”

Isak snorts, trailing his fingers over the back of Even’s hand where it’s resting over his stomach. “I guess your face isn’t too bad either.”

Even laughs into his neck, punctuating it with a kiss. “Your cuddling skills are pretty good too.”

“Are you serious? I’m-“

“The master of cuddling,” Even interrupts with a chuckle. “I know.”

Isak huffs but has a hard time fighting the smile that’s threatening to break out across his face. “We should get some sleep before you have to leave again.”

“Think we can sneak in a nap tomorrow between meeting the caterers and lunch with our moms?”

“Mm maybe we can sneak into the honeymoon suite for a few minutes while we’re at the hotel in the morning,” Isak suggests before breaking off in a yawn.

“Alright, sleeping beauty,” Even says, tightening his hold around Isak’s middle. “Come on, we can talk in the morning. Let’s sleep.”

“Night, baby,” Isak mumbles, eyes feeling heavy in a way they haven’t really since Sunday night.

“Love you,” Even whispers, kissing Isak’s shoulder before his head falls to rest on the pillow behind Isak.

“Love you too.”

Isak falls asleep within minutes.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those of you who predicted isak would fail miserably at this...u were right lmao
> 
> as always, i'm at [littlespooneven](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!! see you tomorrow <3


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So I was thinking,” Even says as soon as Isak picks up the phone. “The rules of the bet state that I can’t sleep over at Eskild’s, you can’t sleep at home, and we can’t share a bed. But the rules don’t say anything about us spending the night together not in either of those places.”
> 
> “Even, I love you but I’m not sleeping in your car tonight.”
> 
> Even huffs a laugh on the other end of the line and Isak can so clearly see the fondly exasperated expression he’s probably wearing right now. “That’s not what I’m saying.”
> 
> “So what are you saying?” Isak asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things got way too fluffy there towards the end of this chapter, i'd say i'm sorry but i'm not lmao
> 
> enjoy the softness, friends <333

  **Wednesday**

Isak wakes up in the morning to the irritating sound of Even’s alarm. “Baby, turn it off,” he complains, voice gruff with sleep as he furrows his brows, steadfastly keeping his eyes closed so he can cling to the vestiges of sleep. Why does Even always have to set his alarm for exactly fifteen minutes before Isak’s? Doesn’t he know the last fifteen minutes of sleep are the most precious?

“Isak, I have to go,” Even murmurs softly and Isak’s frown deepens. Even never really tends to warn him when he has to get up; the alarm is usually enough of an indicator.

Scrubbing a hand over his eyes, Isak lets out a yawn only to freeze when he suddenly remembers where they are.

Fuck, he’s at Eskild’s.

Even snuck over last night…

Shit, what time is it?

Isak rolls onto his back, forcing his eyes open and looking over at Even. He can’t make out his features in the dark but he still feels comforted when Even’s hand slides over his shoulder.

“It’s seven,” Even says, answering his unspoken question.

Ugh. It’s only been about five hours. But he supposes five hours of good sleep is better than eight hours tossing and turning.

“I didn’t wanna risk the chance of Eskild or Linn being up.”

Isak huffs, curling into Even and latching onto his t-shirt. “Can you wait ten more minutes?” he asks, muffled into the spot where Even’s neck meets his shoulder.

Even lets out a breath, hugging Isak close and kissing his shoulder. “You can come back home in two hours. I don’t want us to get caught.”

Isak sighs, accepting defeat, and reluctantly rolls away from Even. He doesn’t go very far though before Even is leaning over him and gently bumping their noses together. “I’ll have breakfast waiting for you,” he promises, brushing his lips over Isak’s once, twice, three times, before he sits up.

Isak watches him pull on all his extra layers, feeling his heart tug in his chest when Even pauses at the door, boots in hand, to blow Isak a kiss before he leaves.

He lets out a sigh as soon as the door closes, staring up at the darkened ceiling.

Just three more days.

*

Even has breakfast waiting for him when he gets home as promised but they don’t get to savour it for very long before they have to head out again to meet with the caterers at the hotel.

They’d promised each other when they first got engaged that they were going to keep their wedding simple and they are. For all that Even loves grand romantic gestures, they’d both agreed that they wanted their wedding day to be nothing more than a day that simply celebrates them and their relationship with the people they love the most.

Isak really didn’t think it’d still be this much work though.

After they’ve spent an hour going over the menu plans for Saturday night and confirming numbers on the amount of guests attending they have to head straight to the bakery to make sure everything is in order for the cake to be delivered to the hotel on Saturday morning. (They get a few free cake samples out of that one though so Isak really can’t complain.)

But once they’ve finally gotten through all their meetings and are making their way to lunch with their mothers all that’s really left on their to-do list is to go to their final tux fitting tomorrow. After that, they can just relax and wait for the moment they eventually get to say, “I do.”

Both of their mothers are already waiting for them when they get to the restaurant and Isak can’t help slowing his walk just for a minute to watch them chat. He still feels a pang in his chest seeing them get along.

His mom has come so, so far in the past few years. She still has bad days sometimes but she has her life back. She goes out with her friends now, she’s able to work part-time, she hasn’t had a really bad period in months and Isak is just so fucking in awe of her strength.

He also secretly feels Liv is probably one of the best friends his mom could’ve asked for. Her experience helping Even with his bipolar has made her endlessly patient and understanding and exactly the kind of person Marianne deserves supporting her. Isak still remembers the day his mother had excitedly informed him Liv had invited her over for lunch for the first time. It had felt like the start of something really important.

The fact that they both seem to love gossiping about their sons is only a side note.

“Hi Mamma,” Isak says when they reach the table, briefly dropping Even’s hand so he can move around to kiss his mom’s cheek.

“Hello, darling,” she replies with a kind smile and a hand to Isak’s cheek.

After he and Even have swapped places to greet their respective mother-in-laws and they’ve all exchanged pleasantries, they sit, reaching for their menus while the waiter delivers a fresh jug of water to their table.

“How are you two holding up?” Liv asks, raising her eyebrows in a look that’s far too similar to her son. “Wedding planning getting the better of you yet?”

Even huffs out a laugh beside him. “We’re hanging in there.”

“We just need to go to our final suit fittings tomorrow and then I think we’re done,” Isak adds. At least, he hopes they’re done. For all he knows, they’re probably forgetting something. God, why didn’t they hire a wedding planner?

“I can’t believe the wedding is so close,” his mom chimes in, gushing slightly as she reaches over to pat Isak’s shoulder. “It still feels like only yesterday you were calling me to tell me you were engaged.”

Isak remembers that phonecall. There had been more than a few tears.

“I think we’re both just ready for it to be Saturday now,” Even says, moving his hand to cover Isak’s on the table top and shooting him a private smile.

Isak meets his smile with one of his own and tries not to blush when he realises both their mothers are shooting them knowing looks.

“Well you don’t have very long to wait now,” Liv says, a playful glint in her eyes as she gives them both a conspiratorial smirk. “You’ll be calling each other, “husband,” in no time.”

Isak nods, ducking his head to stare at his menu in an attempt to stifle his smile.

 _Husband_.

He really, really likes the sound of that.

Their mothers carry most of the conversation throughout lunch but Isak can’t say he minds, not when they’re both so excited. Besides, Even is next to him, holding his hand and running his finger over Isak’s engagement ring, while their ankles are hooked under the table.

And really, what more could Isak ask for than the contentment he feels right now?

*

Isak actually intends to behave that night.

He figures one night of breaking the rules is enough and he really, really plans on trying to sleep alone.

It’s not his fault Even calls him first.

“So I was thinking,” Even says as soon as Isak picks up the phone. “The rules of the bet state that I can’t sleep over at Eskild’s, you can’t sleep at home, and we can’t share a bed. But the rules don’t say anything about us spending the night together _not_ in either of those places.”

“Even, I love you but I’m not sleeping in your car tonight.”

Even huffs a laugh on the other end of the line and Isak can so clearly see the fondly exasperated expression he’s probably wearing right now. “That’s not what I’m saying.”

“So what are you saying?” Isak asks.

“You up for a little midnight adventure?”

Isak sits up, feeling a grin slowly grow over his cheeks. “What did you have in mind?”

“Pick you up in fifteen?”

“Okay,” Isak whispers before murmuring a quick goodbye and climbing out of bed in search of his coat.

Isak spends the fifteen minutes waiting for Even bundling up against the chill outside and listening out for any sounds that Eskild or Linn might be awake. When he gets a text that Even’s outside he checks to make sure the coast is clear before slipping out the back door as quietly as he possibly can.

After five years, the sight of Even leaning against his car outside kollektivet probably shouldn’t make Isak’s heart trip over itself the way it does but he can’t help the way he falters to a stop once he spots him. Just for a second. Just to take Even in and appreciate how fucking lucky he is that he gets to call this person the love of his life.

Even is beaming at him, hands stuffed in the pockets of his coat, as he calls out a playful, “What are you waiting for?”

It’s all the prompting Isak needs to stumble forward and plant a kiss on Even’s lips. Even kisses him back, lips moving to Isak’s cheek and forehead as soon as they pull away.

“So where are we going?” Isak asks – even though, if he’s being honest, he’d be quite happy to stand here in the circle of Even’s arms, leaning his weight against Even’s, for the rest of the night.

“For some gourmet dining.” And Even looks just charming enough that Isak is almost believes him.

Honestly, he’s even more endeared when “gourmet dining” just ends up being Bislett Kebab. Once they’ve grabbed their food Even leads him back out to the car and refuses to tell him the next stop on their trip. Isak figures out after about five minutes that they’re going to Ekeberg but he decides to let Even hang onto the mystery as long as he can.

Even still, he can’t deny sitting on a bench pressed close to Even with kebabs in their hands, snow on the ground and Oslo lit up like a Christmas tree for a view is a pretty nice way to spend the night.

“This was a good idea,” Isak says, bumping his shoulder against Even’s and offering him a soft smile.

Even offers him a bright smile in return, bumping his own shoulder against Isak’s bashfully like they’re teenagers on their first date rather than two people who’ve been in a relationship for five years and are getting married in two and a half days.

“So which movie did you steal this idea from then?” Isak asks because ninety percent of Even’s romantic gestures deal almost exclusively in movie references even if he tries to pretend they don’t.

“Ours,” Even says quietly, glancing over at Isak again, and there’s so much affection in his expression Isak almost wants to look away.

Instead he just shifts to rest his head on Even’s shoulder, setting his kebab down on the bench beside him. Even’s arm comes around him then and it might be freezing right now but Isak’s never felt warmer.

“You’re such a sweet talker,” Isak mumbles, biting back a smile when Even’s shoulders shake with a laugh.

“You’re sweet,” Even counters, catching Isak’s hand and lifting it to press a kiss to his knuckles.

They both fall silent then and Isak feels the same peace he always experiences around Even wash over him. It’s inevitable at this point, a feeling that’s as easy as breathing, but it doesn’t take long for his mind to start wandering.

“Do you think we really are too co-dependent?” he asks hesitantly. He’s been secretly wondering about it for the past few days, questioning if it’s healthy how hard he’s finding it to fall asleep without Even.

Even doesn’t answer straight away but when he does there isn’t an ounce of doubt in his voice. “No,” he says. “Isak, how much time a day do we normally spend apart?”

Isak thinks about it for a second. Their schedules are generally similar but sometimes one of them might have to get up earlier or get home later depending on the day. “Most of the day I guess.”

“And does that bother you? Do you ever miss me so much you can’t focus on your classes or work?”

“Well, I mean sometimes we end up texting a lot-“

Even interrupts him with a laugh, squeezing Isak’s shoulder. “Okay but in general. Can we function without each other for the day?”

“Yes,” Isak allows.

“Baby, we’ve been sharing a bed for five years. Us finding it hard to spend the night apart isn’t co-dependency, it’s familiarity. It’s like, you know when you were a kid and you’d sleep over in your friend’s house but you’d never really sleep properly because it’s not your bed?”

Isak thinks back to nights spent at Jonas’ where he used to lie awake in utter frustration and fascination at how Jonas would be fast asleep when Isak’s eyes just would _not_ close. He nods against Even’s shoulder, “Yeah.”

“Well, it’s like that. We’re used to the extra warmth in bed and the weight of someone else next to us and being able to hold someone. If I went away for a movie for a couple of months it’d suck, right? But after a week or two we’d adapt and figure out how to sleep alone.” Even shifts, wrapping his arm more securely around Isak and Isak can hear the smile in his voice when he starts speaking again. “So yes, we’re allowed to find it hard to sleep without each other this week and it doesn’t mean there’s anything wrong with us.”

Isak bites the inside of his cheek and tries to fight the smile Even always, always, manages to drag out of him. No matter what. “Okay.”

“Besides, like you said, it’s our wedding week,” Even continues. “We’re feeling extra in love.”

Isak gives into the laugh that bubbles out of him then, turning into Even’s warmth a little bit more. “That’s right. I’m a scientist, I always say reasonable things.”

Even snorts, trailing his fingers through Isak’s hair. “Except when you’re agreeing to let our friends separate us for the entire week before our wedding.”

Isak rolls his eyes, letting out an exaggerated huff. “Do you want a honeymoon or not?”

Even laughs and it’s still Isak’s favourite fucking sound in the whole world. “Where should we go?”

“Mm somewhere pretty,” Isak says, grabbing Even’s free hand and linking their fingers together.

“Italy?” Even suggests.

“You just want to go to Verona to go to Juliet’s house,” Isak says because he knows with absolute certainty that’s exactly what Even is imagining right this very second.

“If I go up on the balcony would you confess your love to me in front of all the tourists?” Even teases.

Isak heaves a long-suffering sigh but still mutters a begrudging, “You know I would,” a moment later.

“Confessing your love for me in front of our friends and family on Saturday is enough,” Even says with a chuckle and kiss to the top of Isak’s head.

Isak huffs a laugh to cover up the way his stomach swoops at the reminder of their vows. He still doesn’t know what the fuck he’s supposed to say. “Have you written yours yet?” he asks tentatively, eyes trained at the way Even’s fingers curl to tickle his palm.

“My vows?” Even asks. Isak nods against him and he feels Even release a steady breath. “I’ve written _a_ version of them.”

Isak sits up, lifting his head off Even’s shoulder to give him a narrow-eyed look. “What does that mean?”

“It means there’s currently about twenty-seven different drafts on my phone and I still don’t really know what I’m gonna say.”

There’s a beat of silence where Isak watches Even’s sheepish expression before he feels his shoulders deflate and releases an enormous sigh of relief. “Oh thank god.”

“You don’t know what you’re gonna say either?” Even asks hopefully.

“No!” Isak exclaims, letting out a breathless laugh. “I can’t figure out a way to beat my past self when it comes to telling you all the ways I love you.”

Even snorts again, fingers brushing through the hair at the nape of Isak’s neck. “You _have_ been pretty good at that in the past.”

“Mm,” Isak hums, and he knows he’s wearing the dopey grin on his face that he only ever reserves for Even but it doesn’t matter when they’re both tipping forward to slot their lips together.

“If all else fails you can just serenade me again,” Even mumbles against his lips, mouth twitching up at the corners.

Isak hums again as if he’s considering it, leaning back just enough to meet Even’s gaze. “What would you like this time?”

“Gabrielle. Definitely,” Even says seriously only to crack a grin seconds later as he leans in to kiss the corner of Isak’s mouth. “Just say, “I do.”,” he requests. “That’s enough.”

“I do,” Isak murmurs, feeling Even shiver under his touch.

“Not yet,” Even whispers but Isak can see the hazy look in his eyes as their noses bump.

“I’m practicing,” Isak replies softly, drawing Even into another sweet kiss.

And they keep kissing until kissing slowly turns into talking again and Isak still can’t quite believe that they’ve never run out of things to say to each other. That they can sit next to each other on a park bench in the middle of the night after spending the day together and have a conversation roll back and forth between them with hardly any effort at all.

There’s something inevitable about their love, he thinks. Something not quite quantifiable – maybe some chemical that hasn’t been discovered yet – that allows them to fit together in a way that’s just right.

For all the faith Isak puts in parallel universes he’s never been quite sure about fate. Or well, at least about fate being a good thing.

But him and Even? He thinks they’re probably as close to fate as you could ever get.

*

Even walks him to the front door of kollektivet at 3am and it’s a part of their relationship they’ve never quite experienced before. There’s never been anything such as a goodnight kiss at the front door since they’ve always been going home together. It feels kind of nice though.

It makes Isak’s insides a bit fizzy; it makes everything feel a little more like an official date.

“Do you think you’ll fall asleep now?” Even asks quietly, swinging their hands lightly between them.

“I think so,” Isak nods. “Will you?”

“Hopefully.”

Even is looking at him and his expression is so full – of love and something altogether more gentle – that Isak can’t help darting in to steal a kiss.

One kiss turns to two like it always does but Isak isn’t in any hurry to go back inside just yet.

“I’ll see you in the morning,” Even says once he finally pulls back, reaching up to brush Isak’s hair back off his face before offering him an affectionate smile.

Isak nods and doesn’t bother trying to hide his droopy-eyed smile in return as he mumbles, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

When Isak finally steps back inside the kollektiv he might have to take a minute with his back pressed against the door to wait for his heartbeat return to normal. He can’t stop his smile but he doesn’t really think he wants to.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it!!!! 
> 
> as always, i'm at [littlespooneven](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!! see you tomorrow <3


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay,” Mahdi says, taking a swig of his beer and glancing around their haphazard circle. “Favourite Isak and Even moment. Go.”
> 
> “What the fuck?” Isak laughs, face screwed up in confusion.
> 
> “It’s your bachelor party,” Mahdi shrugs. “Shouldn’t we be celebrating your relationship or some shit?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who's ready for the bachelor party?!?!?! 
> 
> the wedding's getting verrrrry close now *insert i can hear the bells from hairspray* 
> 
> Enjoy some friend shenanigans, bbs <3

  **Thursday**

Isak is just about to step out of the changing room when someone yanks on the curtain of his cubicle from the outside, refusing to let him draw it back.

“You can’t come out here!” Magnus exclaims frantically. “Even is out here.”

Isak rolls his eyes. “I know that, Mags. We came here together.”

“So what? It’s still bad luck to see each other in your suits before the wedding.”

“I’m pretty sure that only applies to brides,” Even calls from somewhere on the other side of the curtain and Isak bites back a smile.

“Nope, not happening,” Magnus tells them, surprisingly stern. “Even, you go into that cubicle and get changed. We can look at Isak’s suit while you’re gone.”

Judging by the lack of protest from the other side of the curtain, Even must comply and, slowly, Isak’s curtain is pulled back to reveal a disgruntled Magnus.

“You two really need to brush up on your wedding traditions.”

Isak scoffs, brushing past Magnus to step out into the main room where Jonas and Mahdi are both sprawled out on the chairs provided. Jonas whistles lowly as soon as he catches sight of him, offering him wide grin.

“Lookin’ sharp, man.”

Isak puffs his chest out a little at the compliment before glancing from one of them to the other. “It really looks okay?” he asks, biting his lip anxiously. He thinks it looks good but he’s going to be standing next to _Even_. He has to make sure he measures up.

“I mean, Eskild could probably offer you better fashion advice but I think you look good,” Jonas says as Mahdi nods in agreement.

“You look slick,” he declares which, from Mahdi, is a pretty top notch compliment.

“That suit’ll definitely make Even want to marry you,” Magnus says, passing Isak to perch on the armrest of Mahdi’s chair.

Isak huffs a laugh. “I mean, I’d like to think he’d want to marry me with or without the suit.”

“Like a nudist wedding?” Magnus asks. “I’m down for that, bro.”

“What the fuck, no?” Isak says, rearing back in bafflement. Where the fuck does Magnus’ head go sometimes? “I meant Even would want to marry for more than just what I look like in a suit, Jesus Christ.”

“Oh,” Magnus says, nonplussed. “Well, yeah. That too.”

“Okay, I have my suit on!” Even calls from the back room, interrupting their conversation. “Can I come out yet?”

Magnus lets out a panicked “No!” right as Isak turns his beseeching expression to Jonas and Mahdi. Jonas, proving Isak made the right decision in picking him as his best man, quickly jumps out of his seat and right to his rescue.

“Come on, Mags. I think the guy working here said he was bringing out our suits too. We better go see if they’re ready.”

In a stunningly smooth move, Mahdi and Jonas both steer Magnus towards the front counter where the poor tailor looks like he’s definitely had enough of their loud antics. As soon as they’re out of sight, Isak hurriedly retreats to the dressing room, slipping behind the curtain of Even’s cubicle.

Even blinks in surprise at the sight of him but, almost immediately, his expression softens. “You’re getting good at sneaking around.”

“Shh,” Isak says, eyes widening meaningfully. “Do you want them to hear you?”

Even only smirks back, eyes sparkling in the fluorescent light of the dressing room. After a moment, his gaze flicks down and Isak suddenly remembers what they’re both wearing. Isak’s eyes drop of their own accord and he lets out a tiny gasp before he can help it.

Even looks beautiful, hair slightly dishevelled from dragging his shirt over his head and cheeks tinged pink. His suit fits him perfectly, accentuating his slim frame with the black colour standing stark against his pale skin. There’s a tiny sliver of his collarbone peeking out where he doesn’t have his white shirt buttoned all the way up yet and Isak is desperate to kiss him.

When he finally drags his gaze back up to Even’s face he sees his own expression reflected back at him. Even’s got an intense kind of look in his eyes, the one that always sends anticipation spiralling through Isak’s veins, and it only takes a second before Even is crowding him back against the cubicle wall.

He catches Isak’s chin between his thumb and his forefinger, a gentle touch that has Isak stilling entirely under his gaze. “You look incredible,” Even murmurs, close enough now that his breath is ghosting over Isak’s lips.

“You look hot as fuck,” Isak whispers, brain-to-mouth filter completely disengaged and too far gone to care.

Even lets out a soft laugh, delicately tipping their mouths together in a kiss that makes Isak’s knees weak.

He bows into Even, hands sliding up Even’s chest, over his shoulders and across his neck until they reach their destination in Even’s hair.

“Think we’ve ruined the surprise for our wedding day?” Even mumbles, lips smudging against Isak’s in the way he _knows_ always makes Isak shiver.

Isak shakes his head, nose bumping Even’s. “I don’t care,” he whispers, nipping on Even’s lip. “I’d rather have this reaction now than at the ceremony in front of our family.”

Even snorts, hands squeezing Isak’s waist and leaving a trail of wet kisses along Isak’s jaw. “How long before you think the boys come looking for us?”

Even’s lips brush over his pulse point and Isak releases an airy sigh, eyes drifting closed. It takes him a second to remember Even has asked a question, far more concerned with tightening his fingers in Even’s hair. He swallows hard, trying to get his voice to work long enough to answer. “I don’t-“

“So does the suit fit?” comes Magnus’ voice from the other side of the curtain.

Fuck his fucking friends.

Even groans quietly against his neck and Isak bangs his head against the cubicle wall in frustration.

“I’m gonna kill them,” he declares.

Even chuckles, the sound tickling Isak’s neck before he takes a step back. “Wait ‘til they pay for our honeymoon first.”

Isak considers him for a moment. “See, this is why I’m marrying you.”

Even’s laugh comes out in full force and Jesus Christ, Isak wants to listen to that sound for the rest of his life.

“Come on,” Even says, squeezing his hips once more. “Go get changed and then we can go home.”

Isak gives him a look, eyebrows raised. “Without Charlie’s Angels out there?”

Even grins like he really, really wants to laugh again but he stops himself, offering Isak an amused nod. “Promise.”

Isak entirely ignores Magnus’ outraged squawk and Mahdi and Jonas’ catcalls as he slips out of Even’s dressing room and into his own, not trying all that hard to keep the smug smirk off his face.

When he gets back to his cubicle he finds a text from Even.

_So which one is Cameron Diaz?_

*

**The Boys – 16:05**

**Jonas:** Isak clear your schedule tonight

 **Mikael:** Even too

 **Magnus:** BACHELOR PARTY TIME! FUCK YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Isak:** you’re throwing us a bachelor party?

 **Mahdi:** what kind of groomsmen would we be if we didn’t???

 **Even:** you’re throwing us a *joint* bachelor party?

 **Elias:** if we didn’t you’d both just complain about missing each other for the whole night

 **Adam:** also we’re lazy

 **Elias:** ^ that too

 **Jonas:** also Magnus’ parents are skiing this week and said we could use the house

 **Mahdi:** again, also that ^

 **Isak:** wow this is actually really nice of you?????????

 **Jonas:** we love you bro  <3 <3 <3

 **Mahdi:** <3 <3 <3

 **Magnus:** (you too, Even  <33333)

 **Mikael:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 **Even:** thanks guys :’))))

 **Yousef:** come over to Magnus’ place for 21:00, okay? Don’t worry about bringing anything. Just bring yourselves

 **Elias:** next bet: how long will it take them both to start spouting drunken love confessions about each other?

 **Isak:** no more fucking bets!!!!!!!

(see you all later <3)

*

Even at 21:00, the music is already blaring in Magnus’ parents place. The house, while not ginormous, is just the right size to contain the noise the eleven of them are bound to cause.

Isak is barely through the door before Jonas is suddenly appearing in front of him, shoving a beer into his hand and pulling him away from Even.

“You can talk to him later,” Jonas says when Isak tries to protest. “You both need to get drunk with your best friends first.”

Isak cranes his neck to look over his shoulder and finds Even being towed in the direction of the kitchen by Yousef and Elias.

“What’s the point of throwing us a joint bachelor party if you’re just gonna separate us?”

“Because we’re celebrating you on your own first,” Jonas tells him reasonably, steering him to where Magnus, Mahdi and Eskild are gathered around the coffee table.

Isak has to admit, as ridiculous as it is that Even is currently exiled to the kitchen with his own friends, he can’t ignore the fierce stab of appreciation that spreads throughout him when he looks at his friends.

He loves them – so, so much. And he can’t believe how lucky he is to have them on his side. They’ve been there for him for so long; they’ve supported him through everything. Isak doesn’t know what he would do without them.

“Alright,” he says, allowing Jonas to shove him down onto the couch. “Let’s get me drunk.”

The boys cheer, clinking their beer bottles against each other’s before Isak thinks, _here goes nothing,_ and takes a long gulp.

*

Some indeterminable point later, Isak finds himself sitting on the couch, propped up between Jonas and Eskild as he rolls his mostly empty beer bottle between his hands. He’s not so drunk that he can’t function but he’s definitely past tipsy.

“I just- really love him, you know?” Isak sighs, looking up at Jonas with wide eyes. “He’s- he’s so _nice_ , Jonas. Did I tell you how he proposed?”

Jonas huffs a laugh beside him. “You sure did, buddy. Even’s very romantic; I’m aware.”

“And like, he makes me breakfast _every_ Saturday morning. Who does that?”

“Even, apparently,” Jonas snorts.

“Yeah,” Isak breathes, getting a dreamy expression on his face as he gazes towards the kitchen. “Can I go tell him I love him yet?”

Jonas eyes him for a minute before his impassive expression breaks and he rolls his eyes. He’s not mad though. It’s a fond eyeroll, Isak can tell the difference.

“Fine,” Jonas relents, heaving a long-suffering sigh. “Mahdi! Go call the guys from the kitchen. We’ve separated the lovebirds long enough.”

Mahdi stalks off towards the kitchen, empty beer bottles in hand, and Isak watches him go with a warm feeling in his chest.

He just feels _happy_ tonight. He loves his friends. He loves Even…Fuck, he really loves Even.

Sure enough, Even is the first one to step out of the kitchen a few minutes later and Isak raises his arms to beckon him over immediately.

“I missed you,” he declares as soon as Even’s close enough.

“I missed you too,” Even replies kindly before raising his eyebrows at Jonas and Eskild. “Have we been sneaking my fiancé one too many drinks?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Eskild sniffs, taking a sip of his own drink with a haughty tilt of his head.

“Yeah, man,” Jonas says, waving a hand as he moves over to make room for Even. “He’s just drunk on love, you know how he is.”

Even barks out a laugh but obediently drops down onto the couch when Isak tugs on his arm.

“I’m fine,” Isak insists, getting himself situated underneath Even’s arm. “I’m just a little tipsy.”

“Okay,” Even accepts, sliding his hand over Isak’s arm. “Remind me to get you some water in a minute.”

“Okay,” Isak mumbles, dropping his head onto Even’s shoulder. “Thank you, I love you.”

“Love you too,” Even replies, kissing the top of Isak’s head. And Isak really, really doesn’t think he’s ever experienced a more romantic gesture of love than Even kissing the top of his head.

(Except maybe Even cuddling him.)

Isak lets the conversation pass on around him without paying much attention. The buzz of chatter from his friends almost sounds peaceful and Even is comfortable by his side and he’d be content to stay just like this for the rest of the night if he could.

Of course that doesn’t happen.

Eventually conversation descends into an ill-advised game of Truth or Dare. But after one too many embarrassing confessions and ridiculous dares, the boys seem to come up with a new game.

“Okay,” Mahdi says, taking a swig of his beer and glancing around their haphazard circle. “Favourite Isak and Even moment. Go.”

“What the fuck?” Isak laughs, face screwed up in confusion.

“It’s your bachelor party,” Mahdi shrugs. “Shouldn’t we be celebrating your relationship or some shit?”

“Oh I know!” Eskild exclaims. “I remember when they decided to tell everyone in the flat they were dating and were very serious about it but then Linn destroyed them by pointing out how they’d essentially been in a relationship for months. It was beautiful.”

“I still remember when Isak text us,” Jonas says fondly. “Magnus almost busted a lung.”

“We’d been listening to him pine for weeks!” Magnus protests. “I thought for sure we’d be waiting until fucking New Year’s or something just because it would’ve given them an excuse to kiss.”

“Nah, we would’ve broken out the mistletoe before then,” Eskild says, throwing Isak a wink – which Isak returns with a roll of his eyes.

“Isak can’t have been worse than Even,” Yousef says.

“I don’t know,” Mahdi replies. “Isak was pretty bad.”

“Excuse me,” Isak protests. “I was so chill.”

At Jonas, Mahdi, Magnus, and Eskild’s deadpan looks of exasperation Isak finds himself shrinking back into Even’s side.

“So bad you had to traipse around Oslo in the middle of the night in the freezing fucking cold to get the perfect shots for a movie that didn’t even end up being the big love confession it was supposed to be?” Mikael asks.

“Hey! It’s not my fault Isak beat me to it!” Even exclaims, letting out an offended scoff when his own friends give him a similar look to the one Isak was just on the receiving end of.

“Maybe if you didn’t change the concept seventy-five thousand times he wouldn’t have,” Elias points out.

Even had told Isak once that that had been his plan; to use the movie as a way to tell Isak how he felt. Isak thinks it’s still one of the most beautiful love confessions he’s ever been on the receiving end of.

“I liked the concept he decided on in the end,” Isak announces, voice half muffled by Even’s shoulder. In response, he feels Even drop a kiss to his hair and he closes his eyes in contentment.

At least half the people around the table groan at that while Adam throws a wadded up napkin at them.

“You two are hopeless,” Jonas says, shaking his head with a huff of a laugh.

“Even could’ve given Isak a drawing of a heart to confess his feelings and Isak would still have probably framed it so I really don’t think it mattered what the movie was about in the end,” Eskild says, casting Isak a glance as if daring him to disagree.

In truth, Isak wants to say he has lots of Even’s drawings saved, some of which are in fact hanging up on their wall but he doesn’t think that would help his case so he stays quiet.

“Alright, next favourite moment,” Magnus says, redirecting their attention. “Go!”

“Ooh what about the time Even made Isak that collage for his birthday one year?” Elias offers. “That was fucking cute.”

Isak grins to himself, snuggling a little bit closer to Even.

Sometimes he really loves his friends.

*

If Isak thought all of them staying in the same house meant he and Even would be able to sleep in the same room, he was sorely mistaken. After they eventually all decide to call it a night he’s exiled to Magnus’ room with Jonas while Even is sent to sleep in the guest room flanked by Mikael and Yousef.

He’s hoping the alcohol will make it easier to sleep but as soon as he’s in bed he realises he’s sobered up enough by now that he doesn’t feel all that tired anymore. Not to mention, knowing that Even is in the same house but that he can’t be with him is a special kind of torture.

He waits a while until Jonas is snoring quietly beside him and Mahdi is most definitely passed out at the end of the bed before carefully easing himself out from under the covers. He pads out of the room, intent on getting a glass of water from the kitchen but he can’t help hesitating outside the door of the guest room for just a second. He knows there’s no point in even trying to see if Even is awake since the others are in the room with him but he still waits for just a second and listens.

When he hears nothing but silence he lets out a sigh and makes his way down the stairs to the kitchen.

He’s at the sink filling up a glass when he hears footsteps coming into the kitchen. He’s just about to turn around to see who it is when two hands fit to his waist and then he’s sinking back into Even’s weight.

“Hey baby,” he murmurs, dropping his head back onto Even’s shoulder and letting a slow smile spread across his face as Even hugs him around his middle, pressing his smile into the space between Isak’s jaw and neck.

“I missed you,” Even mumbles into his skin and Isak’s eyes drift shut when the feeling makes him shiver.

“We only went to bed like half an hour ago,” Isak points out weakly, shoulders sagging a little bit as he melts against Even.

“Mm so?” Even says, hugging Isak close and dropping his chin onto Isak’s shoulder. They stay like that for a moment, wrapped up in each other’s arms and basking in the comfort of holding one another close.

“Do you think all the boys are asleep by now?” Isak asks slowly.

Even hums, nodding against him. “There’s nothing in the rules about sharing a couch, right?”

Isak is silent a moment before he cranes his neck slightly to look back at Even. “I know where Magnus keeps the spare blankets.”

Even smirks at him, nudging their noses together. “Lead the way then.”

*

Five minutes later Isak finds himself on Magnus’ couch, Even curled up against his back and a blanket tucked up around them.

“We definitely failed at this whole bet thing, you know,” Even says once they’re comfortable.

“I don’t care, I sleep better when you’re around,” Isak says, pulling Even’s arm tighter around him. “And we’re not technically breaking the rules right now.”

“I mean, what did they expect when they made us have a combined bachelor party?” Even asks amusedly.

“’xactly,” Isak mumbles, eyes fluttering in an attempt to keep them open for a little while longer. Sleep always just feels so much closer when he has Even near.

“Hey Isak,” Even whispers after a moment.

“Hmm?”

“We’re gonna get married in less than forty-eight hours.”

Isak is on the brink of falling asleep but it doesn’t stop his heartbeat from picking up at Even’s words. It’s so close. He still can’t really believe that any of this is real, he still can’t believe how close he is to being Even’s _husband._

Nothing has ever felt more right.

“Hey Even,” he calls softly.

“Yeah.”

“I can’t wait to marry you.”

There’s a moment of complete silence and then Isak feels Even’s smile press against his shoulder.

“Me neither.”

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, i'm at [littlespooneven](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!! see you tomorrow for a certain important flashback ;)


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think we should actually try to spend tonight apart.”
> 
> Isak casts him a sidelong glance, raising his eyebrow in question. “Seriously?”
> 
> Even nods, the hint of a smile hidden in his features. “I’ve been thinking about it and I know this bet is ridiculous but Eskild kind of did have a point in the beginning. I think it’d be pretty special if the first time we see each other is at the altar.”
> 
> “You just want to pull an all-nighter so you can finish writing your vows,” Isak quips, making Even let out an exasperated laugh.
> 
> “I’m serious,” Even says, taking hold of Isak’s hand and bringing it to his lips. “What d’you think?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who's ready for some emotions?!?!?!?!?
> 
> okay so, funny story. i was thinking about proposal ideas and then suddenly i had a flashback to [this ad](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XLpDiIVX0Wo) and well, if you've read TLDITM you'll know why it's literally so perfect it hurts??????????????? so yeah, if i were you, i'd go to [the playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/ciaraboo_/playlist/2DPdUxkWrtkZlafWSCHv8w) and as soon as it hits the italics in this chapter just go ahead and put can't help falling in love on on a loop 
> 
> lol have fun!!!

**Friday**

Isak wakes up on Friday morning to the feeling of Even’s fingers trailing up and down his arm. It’s a barely-there touch but it tickles enough to get his attention. He smiles into the cushion underneath his head, keeping his eyes closed for just a second longer and letting out a contented sigh.

Even’s fingers still in their ministrations at the sound and then a soft kiss is being pressed to the hinge of Isak’s jaw.

“Mm morning,” Isak murmurs, stretching in Even’s arms before snuggling back against him.

“Good morning,” Even replies, voice quiet and the tiniest bit rough from sleep – just how Isak likes it. “Sleep okay?”

“Yeah,” Isak says around a yawn, debating whether he should turn around in Even’s arms to get a good morning kiss or let himself be spooned a little while longer. It’s a win/win situation really. “You?”

“Considering we’re on a couch that should barely fit one of us, let alone both of us, I did.”

Isak nods, deciding he definitely wants his good morning kiss now. He shifts, rolling over in Even’s embrace until they’re nose to nose on the cushion.

“Hi,” Isak grins, bringing a hand up to fit to Even’s cheek.

“Hi,” Even says, expression softening. There’s a brief moment where they simply look at each other before Even begins to close the distance between them. Isak’s eyes flutter closed in anticipation but then-

“Ahem.”

They both freeze, a hairsbreadth apart, and Isak opens his eyes again. He meets Even’s slightly panicked expression for a second and then slowly cranes his head to find Magnus standing over them with his hands folded.

Well, fuck.

Isak sits up, feeling Even move with him. This is fine, they can salvage this.

“Magnus-“

Magnus holds a hand up to silence him and Isak claps his mouth shut. “In the name of love, I’m not going to tell anyone I saw you both here.”

“Mags-“

“In the name of love!” Magnus announces with a solemn expression. There’s a beat of silence and then he’s cracking a grin and relaxing his stance. “If I were you two though, I’d go back to your beds because I think the guys are probably gonna wake up soon.”

Isak huffs a laugh, offering Magnus a grateful smile. Sometimes he really doesn’t deserve him. “Thanks.”

Magnus gives him a soldier’s salute before he turns on his heel and makes his way to the kitchen.

Isak reluctantly detaches himself from Even then, turning around once he’s stood up to offer him his hand.

“That was a close one,” Even says, raising his eyebrows.

Isak hums as he leads Even out of the room by the hand. “We’re just lucky Magnus is so invested in our relationship.”

Even snorts, mumbling, “That’s true,” as they meander up the stairs.

“See you back in the kitchen in like, twenty minutes for breakfast?” Isak asks when they reach the landing.

Even beams at him, nodding his head once. “See you then.”

They part with a brief kiss then before they both slip back into their own rooms.

And Isak thinks climbing into a bed that doesn’t have Even in it doesn’t feel all that hard when Even’s warmth is still clinging to him.

*

It’s when they’re on the tram home later, leaning against each other, that Even brings it up.

“I think we should actually try to spend tonight apart.”

Isak casts him a sidelong glance, raising his eyebrow in question. “Seriously?”

Even nods, the hint of a smile hidden in his features. “I’ve been thinking about it and I know this bet is ridiculous but Eskild kind of did have a point in the beginning. I think it’d be pretty special if the first time we see each other is at the altar.”

“You just want to pull an all-nighter so you can finish writing your vows,” Isak quips, making Even let out an exasperated laugh.

“I’m serious,” Even says, taking hold of Isak’s hand and bringing it to his lips. “What d’you think?"

Isak thinks about it for a minute. Truthfully, he wants to spend tonight with Even. He wants to wake up with him in the morning and go to the church with him. But then he thinks about the anticipation of waiting to see him and how his heart will probably beat out of his chest the second he lays eyes on Even at the altar.

And he has to admit there’s a part of him that wants that feeling, that moment when every emotion hits him at once right as they get to commit themselves to each other for the rest of their lives.

“Okay,” he says eventually. “But can we talk on the phone?”

Even laughs, smile blinding as he squeezes Isak’s hand and darts in to kiss his cheek. “Yes, we can talk on the phone.”

It’ll just have to be enough tonight.

*

He and Even don’t do much for the rest of the day.

They basically spend half of it on their respective phones confirming times for tomorrow for the thousandth time. After that, they do a half-hearted clean-up of the flat, though it hasn’t been all that messy this week with both of them out at appointments and Even being the only one here at night.

They eat a dinner cooked by Even on the couch with their legs tangled together in the middle and when it gets to 21:00 they say goodbye at the door, kissing for too long and holding each other for even longer.

Isak just has to remind himself the next time he sees Even he’ll be putting a ring on his finger.

When he comes through the door of kollektivet Eskild smiles at him over the back of the couch and pats the cushion beside him.

“I don’t feel like watching a movie, Eskild,” Isak says, hanging his coat up on the hook. “I think I’m just gonna head to bed and try and get some sleep before tomorrow.”

“Baby gay, sit down,” Eskild huffs, though there’s a sincere expression on his face when Isak looks at him. “I want to talk to you for a second.”

Isak approaches the couch warily, taking a seat next to Eskild and turning towards him when Eskild puts a hand on his arm.

“I know we kind of had this conversation the other morning but I want to say it again,” Eskild says and Isak stares at him in shock when he suddenly realises Eskild’s eyes are glistening.

“Isak, I met you when you were sixteen and drunk and alone in a gay bar that you swore you didn’t know was a gay bar-“

Isak lets out a laugh at that. Out of all the excuses he’s ever told, that one was pretty weak.

“I’ve seen you through some of the hardest parts of your life and it killed me sometimes because I had no idea how to help you.”

Isak sniffs, swallowing down the lump in his throat as Eskild squeezes his arm. He’s never deserved Eskild. He was so, so good to him and Isak still doesn’t understand how he got so lucky that Eskild was the one to find him that night all those years ago.

“But I’ve watched you grow into such an amazing man, Isak,” Eskild tells him, voice scratchy and thick with emotion. “You’re caring and intelligent and driven and I’m so fucking proud of you. Seeing your journey to happiness is something I’ll be forever grateful to have witnessed and been a part of.

“You’re my family,” Eskild says with conviction and Isak nods hurriedly in agreement. “And I’m so happy I’m going to be there tomorrow to see you marry the love of your life.”

Isak stares at him for a moment before he huffs and pulls Eskild into a tight hug. “Herregud, Eskild. I’m not supposed to start crying until tomorrow,” he complains, lifting one hand off Eskild’s back to wipe at his eyes.

Eskild laughs, hugging him back fiercely. “This is just the rehearsal cry.”

Isak scoffs before closing his eyes and giving Eskild one last squeeze. “Thank you,” he says when he pulls away. “You know you’re my family too, right? You were when no one else was.”

Eskild smiles, brushing away one of Isak’s stray tears. And he’s not quite a brother, not quite a father figure, but something entirely Eskild. Someone Isak could never imagining living without now.

“Get some sleep, baby Jesus,” Eskild says fondly. “You’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

*

Isak rolls over in his bed and tugs Even’s hoodie tighter around him as he holds his phone to his ear. He’s been in bed for half an hour and been on the phone to Even for just as long. And if he thought he missed Even any other night this week it’s nothing compared to how he feels tonight.

There’s a bone deep ache in his chest to have him close. He just wants it to be tomorrow. He wants to be with him. He wants to marry him.

They’ve been quiet on the phone for a minute or two, finished listing off the things that have been organised for tomorrow. But when Even speaks again Isak can here the quiet awe in his voice and it makes Isak want nothing more than to kiss him.

“I can’t believe it’s really happening tomorrow,” Even whispers.

“I know,” Isak replies softly, biting his lip in an attempt to hold back his smile. He doesn’t know how they made it here but he’ll be forever grateful that they did.

“Do you remember the proposal?” Even asks and Isak wants to laugh, feeling so giddy he has to curl himself up tighter to contain it.

“Of course I do.”

*

**_One Year Ago_ **

_Even is lying with his head on Isak’s bare chest and Isak has never known peace like this._

_Even’s fingers are drawing circles on his side while Isak’s own hand trails across the constellations of moles on Even’s back, the covers are drawn over their waists and the bedside lamp is bathing the room in a warm orange glow._

_And Isak thinks if he were to pause this moment right now it’d look like something straight out of one of Even’s movies. An artistic shot._

_And it’s just- he and Even have been together for four years and he keeps waiting for this feeling to stop. This feeling that leaves his heart glowing and his insides dissolving and his bones wrapped up in a syrupy kind of softness that’s beyond words._

_He’s starting to think that’s not a feeling that comes with new love though. He thinks that’s just him and Even._

_Isak struggled for so long – with himself, with the world – and now when he thinks back to that pain, it’s barely recognisable. It’s getting harder and harder to remember the days where he felt so unloved and unwanted when Even is right here beside him, choosing him over and over again every day._

_He and Even have chosen each other since the very first day when Even was kneeling on Isak’s bedroom floor and promising to the best roommate he ever had._

_Isak wants them to keep choosing each other._

_“Marry me,” he murmurs._

_Even stills entirely on top of him, fingers pausing at Isak’s side as he slowly raises his head. “What?”_

_“Marry me,” Isak repeats quietly, lifting a hand to brush away the hair that’s fallen over Even’s face. “I want to lie like this with you every day for the rest of my life. So marry me.”_

_Even stares at him for a moment, expression caught, and then his face breaks out into the most spectacular smile. “Okay,” he breathes._

_“Okay?” Isak asks, heart tumbling over itself in his chest and voice low._

_“Okay,” Even nods, falling forward until their foreheads are pressed together and their lips are colliding._

_“Okay,” Isak repeats, a sudden wave of giddiness hitting him full force._

_Holy shit, he just asked Even to marry him and he said_ yes _. They’re going to get_ married _. He laughs into the kiss, clutching Even’s face between his hands. And then Even is laughing too and then they’re pressing their smiles together and this is bliss._

_This._

_This is the feeling Isak wants to keep feeling for the rest of his life._

_Tonight, he’s sure he’ll get to._

_*_

**_One year ago minus one day_ **

_Isak is eager as he climbs the stairs to their flat on Friday evening. Even had text him earlier and told him he had a half-day and that he’d be waiting for him when he got home and Isak really can’t wait to just relax with dinner and have a quiet night in together._

_He has to admit, so far, engaged life has really been living up to its reputation._

_When he first steps through the threshold he doesn’t notice anything out of the ordinary, busy with closing the door and slipping off his shoes. He drops his bag next, hanging his coat on the hook next to the door and calling out a, “Baby, I’m home.”_

_It’s only when he doesn’t receive a reply that he looks up, brow furrowed in confusion._

_That’s when he spots the first drawing._

_On the wall directly opposite the front door is a picture that’s unmistakably Even’s work. He steps closer, a smile tipping up the corners of his mouth as he recognises a cartoon version of himself and Even. They’re surrounded by moving boxes in a room with two beds sitting perpendicular to each other._

_The day they met._

_He’s about to call out, to tell Even he likes the drawing when he notices the second one._

_This drawing is of him and Even sitting on Even’s bed with a laptop in front of them. Isak has his eyes closed and his head on Even’s shoulder and there’s a speech bubble coming from the laptop with a line that Isak recognises from Casablanca._

_The first time he almost fell asleep with Even._

_He isn’t surprised when he finds another drawing a little bit further down the wall but it still steals his breath._

_It’s a drawing of them in Isak’s bed, spooning. The blanket is wrapped up around them and cartoon Isak has a smile on his face as he sleeps._

_The first time Even held him._

_The next picture is much like the previous one. They’re cuddled up on Isak’s bed except there’s a banner with the words, “Cuddle Buddies!” at the top of the page and they’re surrounded by confetti. Isak huffs out a laugh and isn’t surprised when it sounds thick – he can already feel tears burning behind his eyes._

_The picture beside it is one Isak recognises all too well. A little worn around the edges, it’s him and Even sitting in outer space on a planet made of blankets. The first drawing Even ever gave him._

_The next drawing is of Even with his head on Isak’s chest and Isak’s hand in his hair. There’s a speech bubble coming from Isak’s mouth filled with lyrics from “Can’t help falling in love,” and Isak has to take a moment to swallow down the lump in his throat._

_The drawings carry on down the hallway. Their first kiss. Their first date. The day Even showed Isak his movie. Their first Christmas. The day they moved out together. Their first vacation. Their first anniversary._

_Every single important moment from the past four years._

_Isak turns into their bedroom and sees the scene he’d only yesterday compared to Even’s art. The two of them lying in bed and holding each other with the words, “Marry me?” coming out of cartoon Isak’s mouth._

_Isak grins, expecting that to be the end but there’s one last drawing next to it._

_Cartoon Isak is standing with his hands covering his mouth while cartoon Even is in front of him, down on one knee._

_Isak lets out a tiny gasp, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as the realisation hits him, before, slowly, he spins on his heel._

_Sure enough, there Even is, down on one knee with an open ring box in his hands._

_“You always beat me to it when it comes to big love confessions,” Even says with a half-hearted shrug and a beautiful smile on his face._

_Isak lets out a breathless laugh, hastily lifting a hand to wipe away a stray tear that’s managed to slip out._

_“It might seem silly to ask now,” Even says, voice filled with so much affection Isak can’t take it. “I’ve already said I’d marry you. But Isak, will you marry me too?”_

_“Yes,” Isak utters, voice caught in his throat as he nods his head._

_“Yeah?” And god, Even is the most ethereal thing he’s ever seen._

_Isak falls to his knees, throwing his arms around Even’s neck and pulling him into a crushing hug. Even hugs him back, squeezing him tight and letting out a laugh that hits right to the centre of Isak’s soul._

_“I’m sorry I messed up your plan,” Isak mumbles, breathing Even in and pressing his mouth against the spot where Even’s shoulder meets his neck._

_Even laughs again, pulling back long enough to kiss the side of Isak’s head and then his cheek and then his jaw and then they’re hugging once more. Eventually, Even draws back again, cradling Isak’s hand in his and setting the box down on the floorboards so he can pick up the ring._

_Isak holds his breath while Even slips it on his finger._

_As soon as it’s in place he laces his fingers with Even’s, using his grip to pull him in and close the distance between them. Much like yesterday, the kiss is frantic to start off with, lips pressing too hard and hands clutching desperately at each other. But it’s everything._

_They’re not quite in bed this time but they’re close enough._

_Close enough that Isak doesn’t hesitate when Even’s hands find them hem of his shirt and start tugging. Close enough that Isak wouldn’t complain if they just stayed here on the floor all night._

_Getting each other’s clothes off and struggling their way across two meters to get to the bed is a messy affair that ends with more tangled limbs and laughter than anything else but Isak wouldn’t want it to be any other way._

_Every fumble reminds him that this is real, makes him feel present in the moment, and says,_ Yes, you’re really here with Even. You really get to love him _._

_“I love you,” he breathes. Because he has to say it out loud right now. Showing it with his body isn’t enough to convey all the love that’s pouring out of him. He has to say it._

_Even pauses, letting out a harsh breath against Isak’s jaw before carefully taking his face in his hands. “I love you so much I can’t remember what it feels like not to anymore,” he tells him, heart on his sleeve and in his eyes._

_Isak kisses him then._

_Because he always wants to be kissing him. He never wants to stop kissing him._

_So they kiss and it tastes like forever._

*

“Those were a _really_ good two days,” Even sighs on the other end of the line and Isak can’t hold back his grin any longer.

“Did we even leave our bed that weekend?”

“Don’t think so,” Even says and Isak can hear the sly grin in his voice when he starts speaking again. “Guess what? We’re not leaving our bed this weekend either.”

“I’m counting on it,” Isak replies, voice laced with affection as he holds the phone tighter to his ear like he’ll somehow be able to touch Even that way.

“I miss you,” Even says once they’ve gone quiet.

“I miss you too,” Isak confesses, frowning at the empty space next to him on the bed. “And if I haven’t said it enough already, I love you.”

“Love you too,” Even whispers, quiet and sure, before Isak hears rustling like Even is rolling over. “It’s getting late, baby. We should try and get some sleep.”

“Okay,” Isak agrees reluctantly but then he thinks to tomorrow and his heart starts speeding up all over again. “Meet you at the altar?” he says.

“Meet you at the altar,” Even promises.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how was that? :D
> 
> fun fact!! the church of norway allows same-sex marriage now hence why they're talking about churches and altars in this one!!! i hope ur all ready for the wedding tomorrow!!!!!!!!! <3
> 
> as always, you can come say hi to me on tumblr at [littlespooneven](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/)


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first thing Isak thinks when he wakes up on Saturday morning is, _I’m getting married today._
> 
> He takes a moment to just let it sink in, lying on his back in his bed in the room that started it all. Even’s not here but right now it feels like he is. Isak takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and letting the corners of his mouth lift.
> 
> He’s getting married today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok aksjdf so i'm not entirely happy with this but i apparently now have plans tonight that i didn't hours ago sO. i _have_ read over this a few times and i think it's okay but i'm gonna give it another edit tomorrow!!! either way, i didn't want to keep you (and evak) waiting hahaha
> 
> please note the rating has gone up!!!
> 
> **Update 24/12/17:** this has now been edited to my satisfaction askjdhf so enjoy, my loves  <333

**Saturday**

The first thing Isak thinks when he wakes up on Saturday morning is, _I’m getting married today_.

He takes a moment to just let it sink in, lying on his back in his bed in the room that started it all. Even’s not here but right now it feels like he is. Isak takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and letting the corners of his mouth lift.

He’s getting married today.

He checks his phone when he opens his eyes again, unsurprised to find a good morning text from Even but still getting a little hum of anticipation and affection spiralling through him when he opens it.

**Even:** God morgen, bby. I’m already counting down the minutes until I can kiss you later. Meet you at the altar. Elsker deg  <3

Isak bites his lip, though it does nothing to lessen his smile, and quickly types out a reply.

**Isak:** Morning. D’you think our groomsmen will let us sneak a kiss before the ceremony? Jeg elsker deg også  <333

Isak hauls himself out of bed then, hoping Eskild will already be up so he can help him start getting ready. They still have a few hours before they need to be at the church but Isak intends to actually put an effort into his appearance today.

As soon as he steps through his bedroom door he’s met with the sound of too many voices to belong to just Eskild and Linn. Sure enough, when he rounds the corner to the kitchen he finds Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus sitting around the kitchen table with Linn while Eskild is at the stove.

“There he is!” Jonas calls when he notices him. “How are you feeling this morning, man?”

“No cold feet?” Mahdi jokes.

Isak looks at them, heart ready to burst and sure his smile is so bright it must be blinding. “Guys, I’m so fucking ready to get married today.”

He receives a chorus of cheers for that and Magnus kicks out the free chair.

“Well first you need a good breakfast, so sit down,” Eskild orders.

“It must be a special occasion if Eskild’s cooking,” Isak snorts, dropping into his seat between Magnus and Jonas.

“He tried to get Noora to come over and cook it for him,” Linn tells him. “But the girls have their hair appointments right now.”

“Hush, Linn,” Eskild chastises, setting a plate of toast down in the centre of the table before going back over to the stove to get the eggs. “I’m cooking for my godson because I love him and it’s his special day.”

Linn gives Isak a look and they share a smirk before tucking into their food.

Breakfast is a loud, messy affair and Isak thinks he doesn’t stop smiling once. Because he’s the groom, he actually gets first dibs on the shower for the first time in all the days he’s ever stayed at kollektivet.

He’s glad for the tediousness of it. It’s twenty minutes where he just focuses on one menial task at a time. Brush your teeth. Shave. Wash your hair. Wash your body. Towel dry. Get dressed.

He’s not allowed to dry his own hair even though he thinks he’s been doing a pretty good job of it for the past twenty-four years. Instead Jonas is left in charge, which, Isak has to admit, if he trusts anyone with his curls, it’s probably Jonas.

He sits in front of the mirror in his old room while Jonas stands behind him, carefully and methodically drying Isak’s hair with a hairdryer. As soon as it’s done, Jonas combs through it, somehow managing to make Isak’s curls look voluminous without making them seem frizzy.

“How’re you feeling, Issy?” he asks when they’ve been quiet for a few minutes.

“I’m nervous,” Isak admits. “But it’s the good kind of nervous.”

Jonas smiles at him in the mirror, clapping his hands on Isak’s shoulders. “You’re nearly there, bud.”

Isak releases a breath, nodding his head and watching a disbelieving smile spread across his face in his reflection. “I can’t believe it’s actually here. I’m fucking getting married today, Jonas.”

“Yeah, you are,” Jonas grins, hands tightening on Isak’s shoulders. “I’m really happy for you, man.”

Isak gives him a wobbly smile in the mirror before he stands from his seat, stepping around the chair to pull Jonas into a hug. “I’m so glad you’re by my side today.”

“Nowhere else I’d be,” Jonas tells him earnestly, hugging him back.

When they step back Jonas brushes down Isak’s suit, straightening his lapels and fluffing Isak’s hair one last time. “Knock him dead, Valtersen.”

Isak huffs out a laugh, shaking his head. “You think Even will be impressed?”

“He’ll be speechless,” Jonas says surely. “Come on, let’s go out to the living room. The guys should be almost ready now.”

It takes about twenty minutes of everyone hurrying around, fixing hair in any reflective surface and tying each other’s ties, before they’re all eventually ready. Eskild declares that they have to take pictures before they leave and a ten minute photoshoot ensues in the kollektiv’s living room until Mikael rings Jonas and tells him Even and the boys are about to leave for the church.

“Alright, let’s get Isak hitched!” Jonas announces and Mahdi, Magnus, Eskild and even Linn let out cheer at that.

Linn and Eskild link arms, Mahdi claps Isak on the shoulders and Magnus pulls him into a bear hug, and then finally Jonas is ushering everyone out of the flat and down to the cars waiting for them.

Isak is about to get married.

*

Isak doesn’t even get a chance to try and find Even at the church. Instead he’s immediately led into one of the back rooms by the boys where his parents are waiting for him.

“Isak,” his mother breathes as soon as she sees him, hand coming to her mouth and eyes glistening as she hurries forward to hug him.

“Hi Mamma,” he murmurs, wrapping his arms around her. Her hugs always manage to calm his jitters.

“You look so handsome,” she tells him, pulling back and holding onto his shoulders to give him a once over. “I’m so thrilled for you, darling. Today is going to be such a special day.”

“I hope so,” he says, letting out a laugh that she waves away.

“It will be,” she assures him. “We’re celebrating you and Even. How can it not be?”

He smiles at her, swallowing down the lump in his throat. He can’t cry yet. He promised himself he won’t cry until after all the photographs are taken.

His father steps up next to them then, putting a hand on Isak’s shoulder. Their hug is a little more awkward than the one he shared with his mom – he thinks it always will be – but Isak can still feel the affection in it. “I’m happy for you, Isak.”

“Thank you, Pappa,” he replies softly. Their relationship will never be perfect but he can tell his father means it today.

His mom is right. Today is a special day.

“Is Even here yet?” he asks, trying and failing to keep the eagerness out of his voice.

His mother, of course, sees right through him and nods. “He arrived about ten minutes ago. And he’s just as desperate to see you. Not long to go now, sweetheart.”

Isak nods, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he checks his watch. Ten minutes.

The ceremony is starting in ten minutes.

He’s _marrying_ Even in ten minutes.

*

The moment Isak steps through the door to the left of the altar, Even steps through the door to the right. And Isak can feel the entire room collectively hold their breath.

There’s music playing on the organ but Isak is deaf to it, their best friends are already standing on the lower steps of the altar but the room could be empty for all Isak cares.

All he can see is Even.

There’s a moment where they both simply stare at each other, expressions entirely awestruck, and Isak inhales a shaky breath as Even slowly starts to smile.

Once they begin moving towards the centre of the altar Even’s smile grows, and Isak knows his own expression mirrors it. When they meet in the middle he’s almost afraid to reach out, like if he touches Even this will all become a dream that just collapses in on itself.

But then Even takes his hand and Isak has never felt more alive.

They take the final step together and he suddenly feels his nerves settle.

Even is by his side and he feels invincible.

The priest begins the ceremony then and it’s a lot of formalities, a lot of things Isak definitely paid attention to when they’d talked about it in their meetings but now can barely take in. He’s too enraptured with the feel of Even’s hand in his own and how surreal this entire experience is to focus on anything else.

It’s when it’s time for their vows that Isak finally becomes fully alert, eyes wide as he watches Even reach back to take the ring from Mikael. Even meets his gaze with an adoring smile then, holding Isak’s hand in his with the ring poised above Isak’s finger, ready to slip on.

“Isak,” he says and there’s so much in that one word. Isak feels every single emotion Even has ever felt about him just through that one word.

“I’ve thought of a thousand ways of saying this, each of which are more ostentatious than the last.”

Isak huffs a laugh at that – he can only imagine the kinds of ideas that have gone through Even’s head in the past couple of weeks.

“But whenever I’ve tried to come up with something to say it always goes back to the same thought: I love you. I’m so in love with you,” he sighs, and there’s a hint of a laugh, hidden just beneath the sound. “Isak, five years ago I promised to be the best roommate you ever had and you said you hoped I’d be your only one. Do you remember what I said after that?”

Isak nods, heart picking up in his chest when he thinks of it. “You said you’d be my only one until I got married.”

Even beams at him, nodding his head once. “Mhm. So, today I’m going to make you a new promise. I still promise to be the best literal roommate you’ve ever had-“

Isak shakes his head, biting back a laugh as he watches Even with stars in his eyes.

“But I also promise to be your husband and your partner and your best friend,” Even says sincerely. “I promise to be the person you can rely on and the person who makes you laugh and the person who holds you when you can’t sleep. I promise to be _your_ person. Because you’re mine.”

Isak feels his eyes begin watering of their own accord and the only reason he even tries to blink the tears away is because he doesn’t want to miss the moment Even slides the ring on his finger.

“Isak, I love you,” Even says softly. “I’ve always loved you and I hope you’ll let me remind you every day for the rest of our lives.” With that, Even carefully slips the ring on his finger, intertwining their hands for the briefest moment before letting go.

Isak swallows, giving himself a moment to compose himself before he turns around to accept Even’s ring from Jonas. When he turns back to Even he’s almost left speechless. Even is just- he’s the most remarkable thing in Isak’s life. He’s the most remarkable thing in Norway.

Isak’s still not quite sure how to tell him that but today, he has to try.

“Even,” he says and he’s almost sure it doesn’t come out louder than a whisper. But that’s okay. He prefers that. He doesn’t want anyone else to hear him say Even’s name the way he does.

“I’m- I’m not really good with words; that’s your thing. But I just- I wanted to say. You’re my sure thing,” Isak tells him.

“I worry about everything, I think too much, I talk myself out of things but you- I’ve always been sure of you. From the very first day. You had me. And I think- I think the reason I love you so much is because loving you has never felt scary. It felt easy. Right. Sure.”

Even nods at him, eyes full of wonder as his lips tilt in a smile.

“You make me feel safe, you always have,” Isak says quietly. “Being in love with you feels safe. And warm. And- and it makes feel so _happy_.

“You make me so happy,” he says with a tremulous voice and Even’s fingers tighten around his. “So, I promise to do everything I can to make you happy too. And on the days when you’re not happy I promise to make you feel safe. And I promise, no matter what, I’ll always remind you that our love is a sure thing.”

Isak presses the ring to the tip of Even’s finger, delicately sliding it on until it reaches Even’s knuckle.

They meet each other’s gaze then and Even breaks out into the most blinding smile. They continue beaming at each other as the priest carries on with the ceremony, uttering out giddy, “I do”s when prompted. And he’s not sure which one of them moves first but as soon as they’re pronounced husbands they’re falling together, lips colliding in a kiss that’s so full of love it almost makes Isak’s knees buckle.

They release each other with a breath, leaning their foreheads together for just a moment while they take everything in before they finally turn to meet the smiles and applause of their friends and family.

They’re married.

*

After far too many pictures and Isak almost freezing his balls off in the snow, they finally find themselves inside the banquet hall of the hotel, warming themselves with a glass of champagne while they wait for dinner.

After Even’s aunt totters off back towards her own table, Isak lets his smile drop just a tad and leans in so only Even can hear. “Have we said hi to everyone yet? I want to sit down.”

Even snorts quietly into his glass of champagne, rubbing his hand over the small of Isak’s back. “Wanna make a break for our table while we have the chance?”

Isak nods and the two of them quickly spin on their heels and make a beeline for their table where most of the guys are already sitting. They receive a few whistles and cheers when they arrive at their seats and Even gives an exaggerated bow.

“How’s married life, boys?” Mahdi asks, lifting his glass to clink with theirs as they sit.

Isak shares a look with Even, feeling the grin he’s been wearing all day only impossibly widen. “It’s living up to the hype,” he says, attempting casual and missing it by a mile.

“I’d rate it ten out of ten right now,” Even agrees, stretching out his arm to drape it across the back of Isak’s chair. Isak may or may not subtly lean back in his seat until Even gets the hint and starts running his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Yeah, I bet,” Mikael laughs. “Especially since you know you’re finally going to be sharing a bed tonight.”

“I don’t know how the fuck you two pulled it off,” Elias says, sounding vaguely impressed. “I thought for sure you’d cave.”

“Come on,” Jonas says, nudging his shoulder. “It’s time to tell us your destination. We need to start booking stuff.”

Isak shifts uncomfortably in his seat, looking over at Even. In the excitement of today he honestly forgot about the bet. He hasn’t thought about it since they were going home from Magnus’ yesterday, really.

He also doesn’t think they considered how guilty they’d feel when the guys are suddenly offering them a honeymoon after they cheated three nights out of five.

“Actually-“ Even starts.

“Um, about that,” Isak adds, chewing his lip anxiously.

The boys all go quiet, looking at them with unassuming expressions. God, that just makes this whole thing _worse_.

“We kind of…lost,” Even admits.

“The bet,” Isak clarifies.

There’s a moment of complete silence where no one reacts and then the boys collectively crack up in a fit of laughter.

“We know!” Mikael snickers.

“You know?” Even asks incredulously.

“Oh my god you actually thought we believed you’d make it through this whole week?” Jonas cuts in, clutching at his stomach as he laughs.

“Wh- how the fuck do you know?” Isak demands.

“Martin saw Even leaving on Wednesday morning,” Eskild huffs, rolling his eyes. “ _And_ he saw Even picking you up on Wednesday night. Please, Isak.”

“Who the fuck is Martin?”

“The guy who moved into Noora’s room,” Eskild reminds him with a smirk. “I told you he works nights. He was coming home while Even was leaving.”

Isak opens his mouth to argue before he promptly shuts it again, feeling stumped. Well.

“Can I tell everyone now that I caught you cuddling on the couch on Friday morning?” Magnus asks sheepishly, setting off another chorus of laughter.

“I think it’s cute,” Mutta announces determinedly.

“Same,” Yousef agrees.

“Me too!” Magnus says with far too much conviction as the three of them high five.

“We knew you couldn’t do it,” Adam laughs, raising his glass in salute to them.

“Alright, fine,” Isak huffs. “We failed. I don’t care. Sneaking around was the only way to make sure I actually got some sleep this week.”

Jonas is smirking at him but there’s something fond in his expression too as he shares a look with the others and they nod. “So. Where do you want to go on your honeymoon?”

Isak blinks. “But we lost?”

“Yeah,” Jonas huffs like Isak is being purposely obtuse. “And we knew you would. But we talked about it and we decided we’re all gonna chip in for your honeymoon as a wedding present. Let your relatives get you all the grown-up shit you need.”

Isak stares at him, eyes eventually travelling around the table to all of their friends who are grinning at him and Even in amusement. Finally, Isak looks to Even who’s wearing the same awestruck expression he is.

“Guys…” Even says in shock. “We don’t even know what to say.”

“Thank you,” Isak tells them, too overwhelmed to say anymore but as earnest as he can. He’s had the thought plenty of times this week but he really, really doesn’t deserve his friends.

“Yeah, yeah,” Mahdi says, waving a hand. “Save the emotions for the speeches. You can let us know where you want to go when you decide.”

Isak grins, still feeling entirely taken aback. His friends are getting the best Christmas presents in the world for this.

*

After dinner and while they’re waiting for the cake to be brought out, Mikael hops up from his seat on the other side of Even and it’s all the warning they get before the speeches start. One of the waiters hands Mikael a microphone and then he’s tapping his glass to get everyone’s attention.

“I guess I’ll start things off,” he says, grinning down at Even, and Isak feels his own lips twitch at the slightly panicked expression on Even’s face.

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna embarrass you,” Mikael continues amid laughter from the guests and an eyeroll from Even. “I just want to say, most of us sitting at this table have been there since the very beginning of Even and Isak’s relationship.” He nods to their table and their friends spread out on either side of them. “We were there even before it. And I don’t think anyone sitting here today would disagree that the two of them finding each other was nothing short of a miracle.”

Mikael smiles down at them. “I don’t know how many people here know the story of how they met – if you don’t, seriously make them tell you – but it really was a case of circumstances throwing them together at exactly the right moment. I still remember texting Even the first night he moved into Isak’s place and asking him how was it. D’you know what he said?”

Even groans quietly beside him and Isak eagerly waits for Mikael to continue. He’s never heard _that_ particular story before.

“He said the room was pretty cramped but his roommate was cute so he didn’t care.”

Their guests laugh and Isak beams at Even who’s turned the most delightful shade of pink.

“I think from that moment on I knew something would happen,” Mikael says. “They just seemed to fit, right from the very beginning. And I couldn’t be prouder to stand here as Even’s best friend and best man, celebrating their relationship.” He lifts his glass, looking to the other tables for a moment before he turns his gaze to Isak and Even.

“Congratulations, Ev. I hope every day of your life together feels exactly like this one.”

The room applauds but Isak doesn’t pay much attention to them in favour of squeezing Even’s hand when he starts looking a little misty eyed. Even stands up then, giving Mikael a tight hug and Isak watches them fondly until he feels Jonas rising from his seat on Isak’s other side.

Mikael hands him the mic when he lets go of Even and Isak’s throat already feels tight before Jonas even starts to speak.

“Isak and I have been best friends since our first day of school so I think I know him pretty well by now,” Jonas says, huffing a laugh as he glances down at Isak. “And I think I can honestly say, I’ve never seen him happier than he has been in the past five years. What he has with Even, I don’t think it’s possible for anyone else to experience exactly what it feels like.

“I also remember what Isak said to me the night Even moved in. In fact, he came to my house to complain because, and I quote, “Jonas, he’s so _pretty_.””

That gets another loud laugh from the room and Isak blushes furiously, ducking his head as Even huffs out a chuckle beside him and squeezes his knee.

“We make fun of them a lot,” Jonas laughs. “But I’m so happy Even is the person Isak found because they love each other how they deserve to be loved and they’re the best versions of themselves when they’re together. I don’t think there are two people in the world that are quite so in sync as these two. Like Mikael said, they fit. They always have. To the point where it was never a case of wondering _if_ they’d get together but when.”

Jonas meets his gaze, a grin on his face that Isak knows only all too well.

“And I have no doubt that they’ll still be just as in love when they’re ninety as they are now. So congratulations, Issy. I wish you two every happiness in the world.”

Isak swallows down the lump in his throat, almost knocking over his chair in his haste to stand up and pull Jonas into a hug. Jonas hugs back, laughing into his ear and Isak squeezes his eyes shut.

Isak doesn’t know what he would do without him.

*

After dinner and the speeches, the dancefloor is cleared and Isak feels his heartbeat start to pick up at what’s coming next.

The DJ calls him and Even onto the floor for their first dance and, if it weren’t for Even’s hand in his, Isak doesn’t know if he could make it out there. They come to a stop in the middle of the floor, turning towards one another and putting one arm around each other, their other hands clasped together as they wait.

He knows what song is going to be played but it still makes his heart flutter when the piano begins. When they’d discussed possible songs for their first dance Even had insisted on this one. Isak had flushed at the time, said they didn’t have to. To which Even had simply replied, “Isak, that song is the start of our relationship. I want it to be the start of our marriage too.”

Isak couldn’t really argue with that one.

In truth, he doesn’t think he’d want it to be any other song. The lyrics, “ _Take my hand, take my whole life too_ ,” have never felt quite as appropriate as they do today.

They’re not really dancing, mostly just swaying in place as they stay pressed close together, chest to chest and temple to temple. But it’s heaven.

Being close to Even, holding him, feeling his wedding ring where their hands are linked.

This is everything Isak’s ever wanted and everything he never even dreamed he could’ve had.

Even is humming under his breath in tune with the song and Isak feels his mouth quirk up in a smile.

“You trying to steal my move?” he asks wryly, voice low beneath the music.

Even laughs, soft and quiet right by Isak’s ear. “It’s an effective move.”

“Mm,” Isak hums, turning just slightly to brush his nose over Even’s cheek. “Got me you, didn’t it?”

Even pulls back to meet his gaze, expression earnest and full of affection. “You already had me,” he murmurs, brushing their lips together and letting his forehead rest against Isak’s when they part.

Isak lets out an unsteady breath, closing his eyes. “I can’t believe we’re married.”

“Me neither,” Even whispers, hand sliding over Isak’s back and pulling him impossibly closer.

And they could be in their own world right now, Isak is hardly aware of anyone else in the room, entirely wrapped up in their love and _this song_.

It’s only when the song finally ends and other people start to join them that Isak even fully remembers where they are. An upbeat song starts to play and their friends and family are around them, twirling and laughing.

He and Even, though?

He and Even just keep dancing.

*

The night wears on with far too much talking and drinking and dancing but eventually people begin peeling off to their own suites or out to reception to order taxis home. Isak and Even, as the main event, are forced to hang around until most of the guests have left in order to say goodbye and thank them for coming but eventually, when there’s no one but their friends on the dancefloor, they decide it’s time to bow out.

“So, _husband_ ,” Even says, swinging their hands between them as they make their way to the elevators. “Whatever could we do with our time tonight?”

“Hmm,” Isak hums, pretending to think and trying desperately to keep the excitement out of his voice. “I think I have a few ideas.”

“Oh yeah?” Even asks with a smirk, walking Isak backwards into the elevator as soon as it opens. He pauses long enough to press the button for their floor and then he’s gently pressing Isak into the back wall of the elevator. “Like what?”

“I’d rather show you,” Isak murmurs, fingers twisting in the hair at the nape of Even’s neck as he draws him into a kiss. It’s a slow burn of a kiss, something steady that spreads throughout Isak’s veins until he’s alight. Even’s hands are cradling his face and their foreheads are rolling together and Isak wants to dissolve in this.

He just about hears the elevator dinging to tell them they’re at the right floor, mind too hazy to focus on anything but the way Even steps back, holding onto Isak’s hand and giving him a look that Isak feels in his toes.

They stumble to their suite, dropping clumsy kisses on each other’s cheeks and temples and jaws and wherever they can reach while Isak searches his pocket for the keycard.

He takes about five seconds to appreciate the rose petals adorning their bedspread when they make it into the room before he forgets about it completely in favour of turning around and dragging Even into another kiss.

“We didn’t think these suits through,” Even says between kisses, pushing Isak’s jacket off his shoulders.

“What d’you mean?” Isak mumbles, reaching out blindly for Even’s tie as he tries to decide whether he wants to take it off or use it to pull Even closer.

“Too many layers,” Even huffs, making Isak laugh and break the kiss.

“Y’know Magnus thought we should’ve had a nudist wedding.”

Even raises his eyebrows, hands travelling over Isak’s back. “He could’ve been onto something.”

Isak scoffs, shoving Even’s chest. “Shut up. Then you wouldn’t have gotten to see me in my suit.”

Even considers him, eyes trailing down Isak’s body before he meets Isak’s gaze once again. “That’s true.”

“Mm,” Isak nods, leaning into steal another kiss.

“You know there’s one tradition we actually did get right?” Even says then, fingers playing at the collar of Isak’s shirt.

Isak gives him a confused look and Even nods at his tie. “You’re wearing something blue.”

Isak looks down at his own tie and then at Even’s slightly more rumpled one before he meets Even’s gaze. His eyes droop and he tilts his chin, bringing himself closer to Even and silently waiting for a kiss. “My tie is blue and I love you,” he mumbles, darting in to brush their lips together.

He means to pull back but Even doesn’t let him, deepening the kiss and slowly walking them over to the bed.

Even’s jacket and both their ties get lost along the way. Shirts are haphazardly unbuttoned and pants are untied and as frenzied as they might feel, this part is all muscle memory. It’s as simple as breathing.

Finally when there’s only briefs separating them, Isak lands on the bed with a bounce, Even quickly climbing into his lap as they meet in the middle for another kiss.

They kiss languidly for a few minutes, lips tingling and legs tangling, and Isak loves this. He loves when they wrap themselves so much in each other it’s hard to tell which limb belongs to who. But when Even begins grinding down against him it becomes impossible to ignore the undercurrent of need curling up Isak’s spine.

Even continues kissing him, mouthing at his jaw while Isak digs his fingers into Even’s shoulderblades but then Even is reaching a hand out for the bedside table. A moment later he’s dropping lube and a box of condoms on the bed beside them.

“Did you put that there earlier?” Isak asks, breathless, as Even nods against his forehead.

“I put it there when we were dropping off our bags. I thought we might’ve been in a rush tonight.”

Isak lets his head fall back on the pillow beneath him so he’s staring up at Even, silent for a moment before he groans. “God, I love you,” he says, hooking an arm around Even’s neck and reeling him down to crush their lips together.

Even laughs against his lips but the sound quickly dies in his throat as Isak licks into his mouth.

“Even, please,” Isak whispers when Even rolls his hips again. He swallows hard, letting out an airy sigh as Even kisses down his body, hands going for Isak’s underwear.

The thirty seconds it takes for Even to finish undressing them both is tortuous but it’s nothing compared to the anticipation of Even slowly crawling up his body once more. Isak’s stomach clenches as Even hovers over him, the tips of their noses just shy of touching and his breath ghosting over Isak’s mouth.

Isak tilts his chin again, lifts up for a kiss, but it falls just off centre, their lips barely catching.

It only makes it all the more consuming when their mouths slide together in the next breath.

“You first?” Even asks, taking one hand off Isak’s body to fumble for the lube.

“You’re such a good husband,” Isak breathes, sound turning sharp as Even’s fingers trail over his thighs, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

Even laughs lowly, smudging a kiss against Isak’s lips before nudging their noses together. “Marriage is about give and take.”

“I’m gonna give it to you so good later,” Isak mumbles, fingers absently carding through Even’s hair.

Even laughs louder this time, grin pressing into the side of Isak’s face. “Baby, you’re literally ruining the mood.”

Isak huffs. “Fine. See if I give it to you at all later. I- _Oh_.”

Isak cuts himself off as soon as Even’s finger breaches his entrance.

“You were saying?” Even asks smugly.

Isak meets his gaze, considering calling his bluff and deciding he’s too fucking love drunk now to even care. “I was saying that I love you and that you should kiss me.”

Even’s expression softens then and he leans down on his elbow, free hand brushing through Isak’s hair. Their eyes meet and their lips lift up in mirrored smiles and as their mouths brush, Isak thinks, this is what it’s all about.

Just this.

Just them.

In whatever way.

In every way.

So whether it’s Even slowly and lovingly working him open, pressing into him and pressing kisses into every part of Isak he can reach, folding their hands together and swallowing each other’s gasping breaths as they tumble over the edge. Or whether it’s Isak, crawling into Even’s lap as soon as he’s gotten his breath back, kissing every inch of Even’s skin with a reverence that is dedicated only to Even, and returning the favour.

However they twine their bones together, they’re committed.

They’re endless.

They’re timeless.

They’re them.

*

Later, they’re lying in bed, both on their sides, curled up like apostrophes as their legs lock together under the blanket and their hands lay tangled in the space beneath their chins.

And Isak cannot remember a single moment in his life where he’s ever felt happier than he does right now.

“Are you happy?” he asks then, because he knows how he feels but he wants to hear what Even is thinking. He always wants to hear what Even is thinking.

Even’s serene expression transforms into a beaming smile and he lifts his free hand to press his thumb against Isak’s bottom lip. Against Isak’s own smile.

“I’m happy,” Even whispers, inching forward and kissing Isak’s lips once. “I’m so happy,” he repeats, punctuating it with another kiss. “I’m so happy.” And another.

Isak grins into this one and doesn’t let it end. Even when he mumbles his own giddy, “Me too,” he lets the kiss linger on.

“I can’t believe I get to love you for the rest of my life,” Isak says, awed, after a few minutes have passed.

“We’ll love each other for longer than that,” Even tells him surely, thumbing over Isak’s cheekbone and letting foreheads and noses connect.

Isak sighs, soft and content, letting one of his hands find the spot on Even’s chest right over his heart.

“Let’s stay like this,” he murmurs, closing his eyes.

“Like, this position?”

“This everything,” Isak replies.

He feels Even kiss the corner of his mouth then, puckers his lips so Even will kiss those too.

“We’ll stay like this,” Even says.

They’ll go home tomorrow. They’ll go on their honeymoon. They’ll go to new jobs. They’ll build a life together.

But no matter what.

They’ll stay like this.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh i hope you liked it!!! i love this 'verse so much and it's been so nice to revisit it through this fic :')) i want to say a massive thank you to everyone for their incredibly kind comments and encouragement, as always, you're the best motivator in the world <3 ily all very much!!!!
> 
> as always, you can come say hi to me on tumblr at [littlespooneven](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/), until next time, my friends <33


End file.
